Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby
by Kekee89
Summary: One day while he's out on a walk Harry finds a baby. Will his family let him keep it ? Will Dumbledore? It seems like almost every one is against him keeping him, will he prove to them that he can handle it or not? HBP never happened Harry is 16.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. . Wish I did but hey don't we all.

A/N: 'blah' Harry's Thoughts

"blah" normal talking.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter One**

"Ugh." Harry sighed. "Why can't my life just go the right way for once." Harry has been ticked all day, because it's only his first week at the Dursley's and he knows he's gonna have to stay a couple more weeks at the most, and that's just pure torture.

'I wonder when Dumbledor and the Order are gonna get me out of this house.' Harry thinks while looking out the window as if his problem will be solved by something out there. But no such luck.

Put out Harry sulks down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Even though the Order threatened his relatives, that still didn't change the fact that they make him do all the work while they sit on their dumb butts and did nothing all day. While Harry is making breakfast he is thinking about Sirius and how it all seemed to be his fault that he died.

"Hurry up boy, I have to get to work soon!" Vernon snarls.

"And don't forget to make it good for my Dudders!" As Petunia says this she pinches Dudley's cheeks, which is really gross as he is eating and food comes squirting out all over the table.

"Ah, my son is too good to have to wear those school uniforms anyway, so give him any food he wants! Do I make myself clear, boy?" As Vernon says this Harry looks up.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." But he is still trying to control his laughter over the thought of Dudley being too good for anything, so it comes out sounding funny.

"You think that's funny, do you boy?" Vernon's face looks kind of like a radish, he's that mad.

"No sir."

"Good! You better not cause your Aunt any trouble today."

"No sir I won't." Harry really hates having to act like this towards his Uncle but he'd rather do that then be locked up in his room for days on end, without food. Not that they give him much food to begin with. Considering that it's a good thing that Mrs. Weasley always tries to send food so he doesn't starve. All Harry can think about is leaving Privet Drive and rejoing the Wizard World.

After everyone is done eating his Aunt snootily hands him a list of things he is expected to do before his uncle gets home. He hasn't had chores for a long time, but his relatives somehow found out about his Godfather dying so they aren't afraid of him coming. This is a bad thing for Harry, because now he has to work like a house elf. Sometime's he actually thinks he works harder than a house elf. He would never ever tell Hermione that though, because then she'd go on and on about SPEW, and on how he needs to help the house elves rebel. But how is he supposed to do that when his time is taken up by a Dark Lord trying to kill him and with everything else in his life, he'll never know.

Harry gets all of his chores done in what would seem like record timing to anyone else, but to him it seemed to take hours longer than it did. 'Wow, I wish it would have taken longer. Just so this day could be over with already.' Since he was done with his chores he decided to head to the park.

As he was passing Magnolia Crescent he heard a whimper come from an alley. He went to investigate I guess it had something to do with his saving people thing. He gets closer and he sees a basket and the whimpering seems to be coming from it. He walks up to it all the while thinking, 'What in the world could be in a basket that whimpers and who would put something that whimpers in a basket.'

"Oh my gosh!" Harry has a look of being hit in the head with a dumb stick. "It's a baby." He says this with amazement. 'Who would leave a baby in an alley?'

After Harry just stands their for a couple of minutes staring at the baby that's practically screaming its head off, he decides to pick it up to try and calm it down, he sees a letter of some kind on top of the baby, It says:

_To whoever has found my baby,_

_I can't take care of my baby, because I don't have the money_

_to take care of him and I want him to have a better life then_

_the one that I would be able to give him. If you have found_

_him and decide to keep him which I would really like for you_

_to do then please name him Adrian. But I must ask you to _

_have the right kind of means to take care of my sweet baby._

_Also I would like you to always tell him that his mother_

_loves him and she always will. Again I beg of you to take_

_care of him as if he were one of your own._

'Woah, this can't be happening, I found a baby who now has no family!" Harry is very shocked and doesn't now how to take what is happening. A part of him wants to see if he can take care of the baby because he wants it to have what he never had, a loving family. And another part of him wants to give it to the orphanage so a good loving family can take good care of it.

He wants to see what the kid looks like though so he pulls back the blue blanket that is covering it, and he sees that it has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. 'Oh, look at his cute chubby checks, little hands, and how he looks so innocent and adorable.' In that moment he decides that he needs to take care of this child and give it what he never had. 'I wonder if Dumbledor will let me take him to school, but if not I might be able to get Mrs. Weasley to look after him for me while I'm at school.

So he picks up little Adrian and makes his way back to Number 4 Privet Dr. He has no clue how to take care of a baby, so he also decides that he needs to send Hedwig out to Mrs. Weasley, to ask what he needs to take care of a baby, and how to take care of one. Harry is actually excited that he's gonna take care of Adrian. He also decides right then and there that he is gonna raise him as if he was his own child. Now he just hopes that the Dursley's won't mess up his plans to take care of him or treat him like he was treated. ' No I won't let them treat this sweet baby the way that they did me.'

Right as he gets through the front door Adrian starts to whimper. "I don't like it here either little buddy but don't worry we'll get out of here sooner or later, hopefully sooner." Adrian looks up and does that happy baby look and coo's. Right then Harry fell in love with the little guy.

"Why do you have a baby? You didn't get some girl pregnant did you?" Petunia says with the utmost disgust.

"No, I found him with a note and I'm gonna keep him!" He says with such determination that it's scary.

"Oh let me see him, we might keep him instead." This ticks Harry off a lot but before he can stop her she yanks Adrian out of his arms. Adrian doesn't seem to like her very much after this thing so he starts to cry as loudly as possible. "Oh, take the brat! I bet he's one of your kind. That's the only reason that he wouldn't like someone like me." Harry has to try his hardest to not laugh, but the funny thing is that Adrian starts to giggle at that exact moment. Petunia seems highly offended and sticks her nose up in the air and walks away.

"I think were gonna get along just fine." Harry says as he walks up to his room. "Where to put you?" He looks around the room till his eyes land on his dresser." Ah Ha, I remember I heard people talking about how they used to have to put baby's in dressers, because they didn't have cribs." So he gathers a lot of his cloths that he won't wear to make a nice comfy bed in his dressers. As he takes little Adrian out he finds more papers. He realizes that they are his birth certificate and other such things. He looks at it for awhile and realizes that his first birthday was a couple days ago, July 29. This makes him wonder about how in the world a parent could give up a baby after having it for a year.

He just sits there awhile until he hears the baby start to cry. "Oh I bet your hungry. What do you feed a baby that's a year old. I could try oatmeal." He realizes at that moment that he really needs to send a letter to Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledor for that matter. But he can't do that because Hedwig is out catching mice and he doesn't now when she'll be back.

So he takes Adrian downstairs to get the oatmeal made. Harry figured out that it's very hard to try and take care of a baby and make oatmeal for said baby at the exact time. He aslo realizes that babies like to spit food back at you when they eat and that you should always have a towel handy or you and the baby will be a royal mess. Harry had to clean this up very fast because he was afraid his Aunt would come down and yell at him and say that he couldn't keep the baby, which he would hate.

Harry is back upstairs and is trying to get Adrian to sleep but he just won't. This whole thing is making Harry very agitated and frustrated beyond belief. 'How could Mrs. Weasley take care of so many kids, especially when two of those kids were Fred and George.' Just then Hedwig flies into the window, so he gets started on writing the letters to Professor Dumbledor and Mrs. Weasley. His letter to Dumbledor said this;

_Dear Headmaster,_

_First off I would like to apologize for wrecking you're _

_office at the end of last year, I should not have acted like _

_that and I hope you can forgive me. But the reason that_

_I'm writing is that I found this baby in a alley and I don't_

_know why but I just know that I was meant to find it and_

_take care of it as if it was my own. I was wondering if_

_I could bring Adrian (which is his name) to Hogwarts with_

_me when this term starts. I would really appreciate it if _

_I could. Again I'm sorry for what I did to you're office._

_Yours Truly,_

_Harry Potter_

_p.s. I hope you're enjoying you're summer_.

The letter to Mrs. Weasley said:

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_I need you're help real bad. You see I found this _

_baby in an alley and have decided to keep it and _

_give it a good life, but the thing is I have no idea_

_how to take care of a baby or what I need to take _

_care of one and I would really appreciate it if you _

_could tell me these things. Thank you and I hope_

_you're enjoying you're summer._

_Yours Truly,_

_Harry Potter_

_p.s. Tell everyone I said hello_.

After Harry told Hedwig where to go and let her out the window he checked on Adrian to see that he was asleep. Harry laid in bed for a couple hours but it just seemed like sleep would not come to him, but finally he fell into the first dreamless sleep he's had all summer.

TBC

A/N: Tell me what you thin in a review please. I'm also thinking about changing the POV to first person but I don't now. If you find mistakes you can tell me but please try to be nice about it and not horribly rude. Also, if there are grammar or spelling mistakes I'm sorry, those aren't my strong points. Oh yeah Please Review. I get discouraged if I don't get reviews and then I wont update so. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. . Wish I did but hey don't we all.

A/N: Just a heads up I changed the point of views.

'blah' Harry's Thoughts

"blah" normal talking.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter Two**

"Waaaaahhhhh." 'What in the world is that' Harry thought. 'Oh my gosh it's little Adrain.' Do little babies always wake up at unholy hours of the night? I sure hope not, but I know I'm wrong and that they do. What could a baby want at this time of night. I guess I have to get up and see what the problem is.

I look over and see that Adrain's face is bright red from yelling. He just looks so sad and pitiful that it just gets to my heart. Ok I picked him up now what do I do? Is he hungry? I don't think so but what in the world is that smell. Is it him? I lift him up to my nose and take a whiff and let me tell you that has to be one of the grossest things I have ever smelled. What did his mother feed him? Beans? Eww, what am I supposed to use for a diaper any ways. A towel, no. Oh I know I can rip up one of Dudley's old shirts that he never uses any more. That would be perfect its like saying I think so lowly of you that your cloths could only ever be used diapers.

Changing diapers is even worse than handling dead animal parts in Potions. I don't know why anybody would have to change diapers if it always smells like that. I think this then look down at Adrain and see that he's got this cute little grin on his face and right then I realize that the reason most people look after kids is because they are way too cute not too. Eww, what am I thinking I'm a guy I'm not supposed to think like that. What would Ron and the guys say if they heard me thinking or talking this? I shiver at the thought of it.

"Tap, Tap," Oh its Hedwig. I hope she has a letter from Dumbledore or Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey girl do you have letters for me?" She hoots and sticks her leg out to hand me the letter, so I take it and see that there's only one, from Mrs. Weasley and it says:

_Dear Harry,_

_I think that it is very sweet of you to want to take care of a baby. But are_

_you really ready to handle the responsibilities that come with a child?_ _I'm _

_not saying your not responsible dear, its just taking care of a baby is a lot _

_of work believe me I know. However, I know you and I know that the baby_

_must have touched your heart and that now you wont let any one take the _

_child away and I say good for you. But I must warn you if you do decide _

_to keep this child you will get upset at it at times but please always _

_remember that he's only a baby and doesn't know any better_. _Also Harry _

_please remember that you always have my support and that I think of you as my _

_one of my own and if you do decide to keep this child that I will think of him the _

_same way as I do you. Also there is a note attached telling you how to care for_

_a baby and all the things you should need to take care of a one year old, good _

_luck and please don't blame yourself for Sirius's death._

_Love,_

_Molly Weasley_

_P.S. I attached some minced pies and some baby milk so neither of you go hungry._

I have to shake my head at that but with a smile on my face because it's just like Mrs. Weasley with everything going on to make sure I'm eating enough. I try to put little Adrian into his bed but every time I try he just cries so I decide that I might as well lay down with him and read what I should do with babies.

Woah, Mrs. Weasley sure knows how to take care of kids and she explains it very well. I have know idea how I'm going to do this but I'm not gonna give up, and with those last thoughts I fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

"Wake up boy." Can't she be just a little quieter, she woke up Adrian. Oh no! I never thought about what I was gonna do with Adrian when I was doing my chores, or how I'm gonna hold him when I'm cooking. I just don't trust the Dursley's to not treat him badly. I wont make him go through what they put me through. I promise I won't.

I finally just decide that I'm gonna have to hold the little guy till I can come up with a better solution. So I walk downstairs knowing that this just isn't gonna turn out that well.

Right as I get to the kitchen door I hear Dudley say, "Dad an annoying crying kept waking me up last night. How am I supposed to get my rest so I can practice my wrestling if I cant even sleep." He looks over at me and smirks. What a jerk!"

"That little brat kept waking me up too. Boy can't you make that thing shut it at night our little man can't get the sleep he deserves and I wont let you or that thing steal it from him."

"But Uncle Vernon he's just a baby." At this Adrian decides to coo.

"Watch it boy! I can make you get rid of that little freak." I hate that happy look on his face.

"But I already told Mrs. Weasley, you might remember her family they were here a couple of years ago, and I told Dumbledore too. I don't think they'd like it all that much if you forced me to get rid of Adrian."

"Are you threatening us boy?"

"No just saying that they wouldn't like it is all." I can tell I'm making a little process

"Well out of the goodness of our own hearts we'll let you keep it." I have to try so hard not to snort when he says this, I didn't even realize he had a heart. I had to turn around and start to cok the bacon otherwise I would have burst out laughing and I really don't feel like getting in trouble today.

We actually all sat down and had a peaceful breakfast which surprised me a whole lot. It's very hard to try to eat and feed a baby at the same time.

"Boy don't think for one second your not gonna have to do your chores just because you have that thing." I don't like it when they call Adrian a thing.

"But how am I supposed to do stuff like mow the lawn?" I think I probably look like a fish right now.

"You'll have to find a way do you understand me?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Dang, I really don't know how I'm gonna do this but then again I don't want the Dursley's any angrier then they already are.

--------------------------------------------

"Ok little guy, seems like we're done weeding this garden." All Adrain does is look up at me and giggle.

I got through most of my chores one armed and I did them pretty good considering everything. I did realize that I need two arms and hands to be able to weed so I got a towel and made a circle like bed on the ground and set Adrian in it. It worked alright for a while, that is until Adrian decided that he wanted to get up and crawl around. That little guy the decided to grab a chunk of dirt and shove it into his mouth. I really hope that it wont hurt him in any way.

"Wow you're a dirty little guy aren't ya?"

"Goo gah gaaa." How anyone could give up a baby this cute is beyond me.

"I'll just take that as a yes." All I get in return is a smile and do you know what I think that's the best response anyone has ever given me when I've said that.

As I walk inside the house Aunt Petunia asks me to help her unload the groceries and put them in their rightful places, so I set Adrian down and start to help her, but when I come to one of the bags I find that there are thing like diapers and sippy cups.

"Aunt Petunia why is there baby stuff in the groceries?" Why in the world would she buy stuff for Adrian she acts like she hates him.

"Now your going to be even more ungrateful then you already were Potter?" Her glare seems like it could kill a whole army.

"No I was just wondering why you would spend money on Adrian."

"Don't think I did it for you or the brat, its just I don't want him stinking up all our laundry with those nasty things you call his diapers." The look on her face is really weird as she says this and for some reason I think she's not telling me the truth. "And I also got him so cloths that would fit him so that the smelly little thing wouldn't make my nice clean house smell dirty."

With that she shoves another bag into my chest which causes me to grunt from the force of it. For such a skinny lady she sure is stronger than she looks.

I take the bags and Adrian back upstairs very confused. Why would Aunt Petunia do something nice for me? She hates me! Well whatever brought this change is a good thing because now I don't have to worry about what Adrian is gonna wear or what I'd use for a diaper. Just the thought of changing yet another diaper makes we shiver.

As I am just sitting there playing a game all the other kids used to talk about, got your nose, I hear a tapping at the window and I look to see that Pig Ron's owl is at my window with a couple of letters. The first one I decide to read is the one from Hermione.

_Harry James Potter,_

_How dare you not send us a letter telling us how you found a baby._

_But no we have to find it out from Mrs. Weasley. Are you even _

_capable of taking care of a one year old child, do you even know_

_how to change a diaper?_ _I know I'm overreacting a bit but I'm just _

_upset that you didn't have the time to write us and tell us what is _

_going on with your life. So I'm sorry if I am. But seriously a baby_

_how are you gonna take care of it when school starts? You're only_

_16 for goodness sake!_ _But whatever you do choose just know I will _

_be there to help you even if that means getting up at odd hours of the _

_night and changing diapers, because that is what a true friend should _

_do. _

_I don't know if you knew this but my family and I went to France _

_for a week at the begging of break. Did you know all the wizarding_

_history France has? Well I assume that you don't but let's just say _

_that there is a lot of it._

_I was so nervous about my Owl results. I can't believe I worried though_

_I got Outstanding in ever subjects! Can you believe it? I sure couldn't_

_my parents were so proud of me. I just can't think of what subjects to _

_drop. I can't drop Hagrid's class it would just kill him and I really _

_would miss seeing him so I'm gonna keep that. I'm just so confused._

_What score did you get on your OWL's_? _I bet you did fine, however_

_you could have done better if you would have started more. Well _

_anyways I hope your having a good summer. Tell little Adrian I _

_can't wait to meet him._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. You might be seeing us sooner that you may think._

I shake my head. That letter was so Hermione. Only she could yell at me and tell my how irresponsible I've been then a couple sentences later be talking about her vacation to France. Ok now for Ron's letter.

_Harry,_

_How you been mate. I've been fine just fine. Except for the fact _

_that all Hermione can do is go around whining about what classes_

_she should or shouldn't take. Also its been kinda boring at You_

_Know Where (headquarters) and the Order still won't tell us _

_anything even though they know that we'll probably be in this_

_war more than they will, because were right in the middle of it all._

_Its so frustrating! I just wanna scream but Mum would get angry_

_and I really don't want that to happen._

_So what's this I hear about you picking up a little bitty baby. Has_

_Harry Potter gone soft on us, gasp I hope not. Next thing we'll _

_know you'll stop being a man and join a ballet. I can just see it_

_know 'Harry Potter in Tutu.' Hey that would sell a lot of tickets_

_maybe we should do that. Well any way I you know I'm just _

_kidding right mate? Hope the Dursley's are being good. _

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

I love hearing from my friends. They always manage to put a smile on my face. I can't believe Ron is treating the whole me Taking care of Adrain thing as a joke though. This is a human life not some animal that you can just play with for a while then hand the responsibility off to someone else. Plus, I just feel very connected with him. I think of him as my own and no one will take him away from me. I can guarantee I wont let anyone take him away or treat him the way that I was treated as a child. I just can't let that happen and I wont.

TBC

A/N: So how was my second chapter? Good I hope. Please Review! Just to let you know never eat coconut flavored sour candy its just so gross. Also thank you so much **english chick- whose in luv**, **Tazgirl18992** and **ghdf** for reviewing I've never got so many reviews at a start of a story so thank you because without you guys I probably never would have gotten this posted today. The more reviews I get the more I update because I get more inspiration so Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. . Wish I did but hey don't we all.

A/N: Just a heads up I changed the point of views.

"blah" normal talking.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 3**

Uncle Vernon and Dudley have been their same cruel selves. Aunt Petunia, however, has been very nice and not at all like her old self. It's very strange but it's also nice. Just the other day when she went out to the store again she bought more diapers and she even bought baby food for little Adrian. I couldn't believe it she was actually being kind. Also ever since Adrian has arrived I've had less chores than I used to, and think it has something to do with Adrian. I keep catching Aunt Petunia looking at Dudley with a weird look then the next minute she's looking at Adrian with a look of envy, its very weird.

Adrian has discovered that he can just get up and crawl away any time he pleases. Its very frustrating because now that he's mobile I have to spend even more time watching him and making sure that he doesn't hurt himself or get to close to Dudley. Dudley is always talking about how he's gonna hurt Adrian, so I don't trust him around him at all. Hedwig seems to really like Adrian. She'll fly right up to him and let him poke, pull, and pet her as much as he wants to, but if he gets to rough she'll just tap him on the hand very lightly.

"Hey little guy, you hungry?" I have no idea why I ask him questions, he can't even speak and yet I still do it. Oh well.

"Goo!"

"Oh really? I had no idea." He likes it when I pretend to know what he says so I just play along and try to sound as if he's the smartest little guy. The only reason I'm so good at it is that sometimes I don't have the energy to listen to Hermione go on and on about something but I still have to sound like I'm paying attention to her.

So I take Adrian down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Thank goodness no ones home right now, their all out visiting Aunt Marge till the morning. I look at what I have to choose for Adrian and I see that he can either have; gross looking peas, applesauce, mushed up bananas, or carrots. I pick the applesauce because it's the only thing that truly looks edible.

"Ok little guy open up." Why wont he open up?

"Come on its not that bad please eat it."

"Thank you." He lets me feed him at last. Babies are so hard to feed, they keep spitting the food back at you and in the end you just have to give them a really long bath to get all the food off of them. No matter how much trouble Adrian can be I could never give him up he's just way too cute. And when he gets about ready to cry his bright blue eyes get really wide and he just looks so sad that I'd do just about anything to make him feel better. I love him like he is my won child. Its been two weeks since I've found him and I cant imagine life without him.

I go back up to my room to see that Hedwig has a letter for me. I wonder who its from. I hope its Professor Dumbledore because I still haven't heard from him and whether I can take Adrian to school with me. Why would Dumbledore use Hedwig though? I look at the writing on the letter and recognize it as Ron's.

_Harry,_

_How are you mate? Dumbledore has finally said that you _

_can come to headquarters! Your so lucky we just got _

_finished cleaning the place up, so this summer you wont_

_have to do any cleaning at all while you're here. Actually_

_I blame you for having to clean so much because Mum _

_said that we can't have a baby in such a dirty house with_

_creatures around so thanks. Oh yeah like I was saying you _

_get to leave those Muggles! We'll be picking you up tomorrow _

_around noon._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Hermione is standing behind me telling me I better tell_

_you she says hi._

"Adrian we get to leave here!"

"You'll get to see real magic, you know the stuff I told you about!" I'm so excited! I can't believe we can leave here. It's gonna be awesome. Plus now I'll have Mrs. Weasley and Hermione to help me take care of Adrian.

After sitting down with Adrian for a couple of hours and telling him all about Hogwarts, magic, and all the people he might meet in the Order. He laughed when I told him to watch out for Snape because he's a big greasy bat. I just keep liking the little guy more and more. I finally get Adrian to sleep after boring him to death by reading to him out of my Potions book. I think I know more about Potions then even Hermione now because sometimes the only thing that will put him to sleep is for me to read the Potions book to him out loud. Lets just hope that if he's magical, which I have a funny feeling he is, that when he takes Potions he wont fall asleep during the class. Even though I must admit it would be funny to see Snape's face if that happened.

I lay down to go asleep picturing Snape's face as he's lecturing the class on some kind of potion then he turns around to see a curly blonde haired boy asleep on top of his potions book. That's a great thing to go to sleep to.

--------------------------------------------------

I think Adrian must have realized that today would be a very tiring day because he's still asleep and its 8:13. It's just weird because normally he can't stay asleep past 7. Not that I'm complaining. I mean I love the little guy but its still nice to have some peace and quiet sometimes. I hope thinking that doesn't make me a bad guardian. That's another thing I've been wondering about, should I let Adrian call me dad or Harry? Part of me really wants to let him call me dad, but would that be a bad thing.

I just sit in the silence contemplating the whole dad thing till Adrian wakes up so that I can go downstairs and feed him, then tell the Dursley's that we'll be leaving today and that they won't be seeing us again till next summer.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon my friends are coming here to pick me up toady at noon, just to let you know." I say this right when their all sitting down and just begriming to eat.

"And why didn't you tell us sooner boy?" Uncle Vernon says in a deadly calm voice.

"Because I just figured out about it last night."

"I hope none of the neighbors saw that bird of yours."

"No Aunt Petunia. Hedwig is good about not being seen when she needs to be."

"Well she better have been." Wow, she sounds angrier then I've heard her sound in a long time.

"I hope you've packed boy I don't want to have those freaks here any longer then they must, do you hear me." He tries to give me a threatening look but really it just looks like his eyes are gonna pop right out of his head.

"I've already packed."

"Good, well make sure you haven't left any of your freakish things. I don't want them to hurt my Dudders." Just shoot me if I ever say something like that about little Adrian or if I come up with that bad of a name for any of my children, ever.

"I'll make sure, don't worry. Oh and Aunt Petunia thanks for everything." The look on her face is one of pure shock, but she just nods her head to show that she herd me.

I sit up in my room, if you could even call it that, with Adrian waiting for those two very long hours for the Order to come pick me up. To waste time I got out my COMC (Care of Magical Creatures) book out and read some of it to Adrian. That has to be his favorite book of all of my school ones. Hagrid will be proud that he's a magical creature lover in the making. He just better not get Adrian any really dangerous creatures! I don't want my little guy to get hurt and I'll have to tell Hagrid that no really dangerous creatures can be given to him. I really do hope that Adrian is magical. I'll have to ask Professor McGonagal if he's on the list to start Hogwarts in ten years.

The other day I owled the Ministry to ask for adoption papers for little Adrian and they actually gave them to me. I know the only reason that they let me adopt Adrian was because they felt bad that they didn't believe me about Voldemorts return and this is their way of saying I'm sorry. For once I'm actually glad that I'm famous it helped me get Adrian as my own child and now on one can take him away from me, no matter how hard they try.

My thoughts are interrupted by my uncle yelling, "Boy get down here, those freakish friends of yours will be here in ten minutes and I want you and all your stuff down here now."

I just roll my eyes and yell back, "Yes, Uncle I'll be down right away." I look over at Adrian, roll my eyes, which makes him giggle.

I get all my stuff down the stairs after about three trips no thanks to my Uncle. If he wants me gone so bad he could at least help me get all my stuff down the stairs, but if I asked for help he would have just called me ungrateful.

Right when I get settled down on the stairs the doorbell rings. Can't I have a moment of peace? So I get up and open the door, and Professor Moody, Professor Lupin I mean Remus, and Tonks are there.

"Wotcher Harry." Why does Tonks always say that any ways

"Hello Harry." Remus looks like he wants to come up and hug me or something but he also looks like he's not so sure, so I walk up to him and give him a one armed hug.

"Potter, I see that this must be the little Potter."

"Yes Professor."

"I never was your teacher call me Moody. None of you kids can seem to get that."

"Harry did you know that the Daily Prophet somehow got a hold of the information that you adopted Adrian, and are now calling you a kind hearted young lad. And all the girls are writing in saying how sweet it is."

"Oh no." Why does Tonks have to tell me this right now.

"Oh yes you are the wizarding worlds young heartthrob."

"Ughh." Why oh why does this stuff always have to happen to me. How can the wizarding world love me one day, think I'm crazy and off my rocker the next, then I'm evil and turning into the next dark lord, and then they think I'm just Mr. Wonderful. Their all crazy! They just need to make up their minds already and pick one thing and stick with it.

"It's not that bad Harry. Just think at least you'll have your pick of the girls."

"That's not helping Tonks." As I say this I start to bang my head on the door frame..

"Don't listen to Tonks Harry she's just trying to get you worked up and its working."

"Potter we need to be going."

"Ok, Pro... Moody. How are we getting there?"

"By car."

"You know how to drive." He just gives me a look that says, 'What do you expect.' "I'll just take that as a yes," I mumble only loud enough for Remus to hear. We both have to try to contain our laughter which is really hard.

We all get buckled up and are in the car about ready to go. I really don't think this is just some kind of muggle car. It seems like its been messed up with magic. I wonder why there's a car seat in here for Adrian.

"Hey Remus?"

"Yeah."

"Why is there a car seat in here."

"Oh yes that. Do you remember how Mrs. Weasley asked to borrow your key for those couple of days to buy stuff for Adrian?"

"Yes." I wonder where this is going.

"Well let's just say that she bought everything she thinks that Adrian will need even cloths. However, she did tell me to tell you not to worry and that you still have a fair amount of money, because Sirius left you money in his will." Remus got really choked up at this point. At the beginning of the summer I would have gotten choked up too, but having Adrian around helped me come to terms with Sirius's death.

"You really miss him don't you Remus?"

"Yes I do. He was all that I had left."

"Don't worry you have me and Adrian now. We'll be here for you." As I say this I lean over and hug him. He's got a really tight grip on me.

"Thank you Harry."

"No problem." I can't believe he thought no one cared, he won't ever have to think that again if I have my way.

I tell them all about Adrian for a while. They all think that Adrian falls asleep by listening to me read my Potions book is really funny. After a while I get kinda tired and start to drift off to sleep.

TBC

A/N: How was it? I'd like feed back, so Please Review. Thanks **english chick -whose in love-** for review and talking to me, I really appreciate you taking the time to review when I update its one of the things that keeps me going, so thank you, thank you, thank you. Also thanks agian to everyone who reviewed this story so far, you all rock! Also watch out if your playing Air Hockey with a frioend and your both insanly conpetative with each other, because it can and will hurt your hand really bad. Well anyways thanks for reading, and Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. . Wish I did but hey don't we all.

A/N: Just a heads up I changed the point of views.

"blah" normal talking.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 4**

If I thought Moody was bad and paranoid when we went to headquarters on the brooms, then he's possibly the most insane person I've ever been in a car with! When this idiot in another car pulled out in front of us and we almost hit him, Tonks had to stop Moody from pulling out his wand and cursing another car and then he said, "It could be a Death Eater. It would be the easiest and fastest way to get rid of us all." After that he got even worse too. Plus that man apparently has no clue that speed limits are there to keep the people in the car safe. At times I worried about all our lives. Forget Voldemort we'll all be dead by Moody's driving anyways.

"Moody how much longer till we get there?"

"We'll get there when we get there Tonks." That guy always seems to be in a bad mood, maybe that's why his names Moody.

"But the little guy in the back looks like he's hungry."

"No, little Potter doesn't look hungry, he's asleep."

"I wasn't talking about that Potter the other one."

"Hey! I'm not that little. I am hungry though."

"See we need to stop."

"We're almost there. We will not stop till we get there!" As they keep on arguing I look over to see that Adrian has woken up and that Remus is telling him a story of some kind.

"Remus what story are you telling him, it sounds familiar."

"It should. We told this story to you constantly when you were little." No wonder it sounds so familiar.

For what seems like the longest time and the shortest time we all just sit there in silence and listen to the story Remus is telling Adrian. I can't believe my parents used to tell me this story. I'm happy that I can have one more good memory of them, even if it is just a story.

"We're here. Be careful we might be being watched at this very second." All of us minus Adrian roll our eyes at this statement. Even if everything else changes the one thing that will always be the same is that will be the same is that Moody will be paranoid.

"Oh yes the light post over there makes a wonderful spy, and don't forget about the grass it could be planning to make us trip and die!" Tonks is so much fun too.

"This is no laughing matter girl! This is a war!"

"Looks like a street to me." Tonks mumbles as walking to the door of the house.

I know I said I was over Sirius's death but seeing his old house still hurts. At least I have Adrian and friends who will help me come to terms with evert thing.

As I'm walking through the door with Adrian in my arms all I see is a bunch of red and some brown hair running at me.

"Harry dear is this Adrian?" Mrs. Weasley is so distracted by Adrian that she didn't try to break my ribs with one of her hugs. Don't get me wrong I like getting hugs from her its just that it would be nice to be able to breath.

"He's so cute Harry, I can see why you decided to keep him." I look up to see that Hermione is the one who said this and she looks really good. Her hair is a little less bushy and has a wavy look to it, kind of like the oceans waves. I wonder what it would feel like if I ran my hands through her hair. Oh my gosh I didn't just think that! Bad mind bad mind, Hermione is just a friend.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley it is Adrian. And thank you Hermione." Hermione just gives me a smile. I like it when she smiles.

"Harry mate its good to see you! The Dursley's treat you ok?"

"Good to see you too mate, and the Dursley's actual treated me better than usual."

All three of us just sit down and talk about our summers and what we think about every thing. Then Hermione got on the topic of OWL's and how she was sure she got such in such question wrong. How can she remember this kind of stuff? I can't even remember half of the stuff I learned last year, and she has the ability to remember almost every question on the test, it's crazy I tell you crazy! Ron then started to talk about The Canons and all about how they were doing this season. While we were talking about this Hermione pulled out some book and started to read.

"AHHHHH," Adrian started to cry. I could tell it was his wet diaper cry so I got up to change his diaper, when I felt Hermione following me.

"Hermione I don't think you'll want to follow me I'm only changing his diaper and believe me its not a very pleasant thing to do." She just gives me that look that says 'I'm not stupid I know'.

"I know and what I wrote about helping you with Adrian was true even if that means I have to help you change his diaper, do you understand me?"

"Um... yes." Hermione is one of her scary moods but she's kind of cute when she's angry.

"Good!" Hermione led me to the room Ron and I were gonna share because it had all the baby stuff in it like the changing table. "Harry?" I just look at her, "I'm sorry about getting angry and yelling at you I didn't mean to. It's just I want you to know that I care about you and I won't let you go through something this hard on your own." Why is she blushing, its not that hot is here, so why would she blush?

"Thanks Hermione that means a lot, and I care about you too." She just gives me that really big smile of hers. I think I could get used to taking care of Adrian with Hermione.

TBC

A/N: I'm so sorry I've disappeared for a while its just a lot of stuff has happened in my life right now and I got kind of stressed and uninspired, but I won't bore you with the details. Please Review, it helps me write more, so just Please Review. And don't worry Adrian will be in the next chapter more. Thank you** LawandOrderSVUfan** for review it means a lot, and thanks to anyone else who has reviewed on previous chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. . Wish I did but hey don't we all.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 4**

Things have been going really well, surprisingly. Actually everything has been quite amusing. Ron for some strange reason thinks that Adrian is the most annoying thing in the world. I don't see how anyone could think that but hey this is Ron were talking about. Its so funny Ron will yell out in his sleep stuff like, "Shut up you annoying kid," or he'll have nightmares of Adrian attacking him and he'll yell, "Stop it you little brat, nnnooooo he bit me!" It's bad though because between that and Adrian waking me up in the night I'm not getting much sleep, thank goodness Hermione is here to help me otherwise I would have died from exhaustion long ago. I have different feeling for Hermione now, but I don't quite know what they are.

"Uh uh uh." Oh no I better get to Adrian before he starts to wail.

"Hey little guy." I say as I pick him up. "How are you?" He just makes a weird noise.

"That sure is attractive! I bet all the little girls would go crazy over that!" He just laughs at me. He likes it when I talk to him like that of some strange reason.

"Dad?"

"Adrian what did you just say?"

"Dad, dad, dad!" He's jumping up and down as he says this, and he seems so proud of himself.

"That's my little boy!" I say as I swing him around.

"Ron, Ron, Ron!" Dang this boy is a heavy sleeper. So I have to just repeatedly smack him on his arm.

"10 more minutes Mom." He begs.

"Ron..."

"Fine 2 more minutes."

"Ron I'm not your mom I'm Harry get up."

"Harry?" He asks me. He look funny, his hair is all sticking up, his eyes are half closed and he has drool on his face. He's such a funny sight that I start laughing.

"You woke me up just to laugh at me?"

"No I woke you up to tell you that Adrian called me dad, didn't you little guy?"

"Dad!" Adrian yelled happily when I said his name.

"See!" I say proudly.

"That's great Harry the brat called you dad. Next time he does something in the middle of the night though can you please tell me in the morning and not wake me up?" After he says this he just falls over backwards onto the bed and starts snoring loudly.

"Well Uncle Ron sure doesn't like to be woken up does he." I decided that I was going to have Adrian call all the Weasley's like they were family like Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny and the like.

"Harry?" I look over to the door and see that Hermione is standing there looking half asleep.

"Yes?"

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Adrian called me Dad!"

"Really!" As she says this she comes rushing over to him and says, "Can you say it again, be a good boy and say Dad."

"Dad!" He yells.

"Oh that is so cute. He must really love you a lot." She keeps talking about something what I don't really know though. I love how she's here to help me look after Adrian, I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Can you say Hermione. Come on please say Hermione." Wow, she really does want him to say her name. I wonder why. I bet the only reason she's been around me for the last couple of days is so that she can be around Adrian. She couldn't like me like that I know she couldn't so why do I care. Oh no! I care because I like her like that! What if we both like each other, no that could never happen.

"Don't worry Hermione he'll say your name sooner or later." I say trying to be encouraging.

"I guess your right Harry." She still sounds disappointed and I just wanna give her a big hug to make her feel better, but that might be awkward so I just rest my hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze. "Thanks."

"No problem." We just kinda sit there and smile at each other until Hermione blushes and looks away. Does she know that I like her and that's why she's blushing, what if she hates me because of it! Say something for goodness sake don't sit there all awkwardly she might find out so say something.

"I can't believe term starts in a week, this summer has gone by fast." Smooth Harry real smooth.

"Me neither, there has been some really weird and amazing stuff though. Like Dumbledore actually agreeing to let you keep Adrian at school. Did he ever tell you what you're supposed to do with him during classes?" That's actually a really good question

"Actually no, but he told me not to worry about it and that he had it all under control."

"That's weird. I wonder why he didn't tell you."

"Who knows, at least I know its all taken care of." Dumbledore always has a reason for what he does, and I know that he'd never hurt Adrian or I so I'll just let it slide and not worry about it.

"I guess your right, but I'm still curious." She's always curious though. "Well Harry I should really go back to sleep, so I'll see you in morning."

"Yeah see in the morning, sleep tight." I watch her as she walks out of the room. She's so beautiful.

"I got it bad don't I little guy?" I ask Adrian

"Dad." I really need to try and teach him some other words.

As I'm sitting in my bed trying to go to sleep thoughts of Hermione and he smile are going through my head. I can't believe before this summer I never noticed her as the beautiful, brilliant, person that she really was. How could she have been in front of me all this time without me never knowing. I just don't want to tell her how I feel because then what if she doesn't feel the same, our friendship would be ruined forever. I guess I'll just have to stick to being the friend who would really like to be more than a friend.

---------------------------------------------------------

After I wake up, change Adrian's diaper, get him dressed, get myself dressed, and brush my teeth I head downstairs to feed Adrian and then eat breakfast. As I'm walking down the stairs I hear two very loud voices that I haven't heard in a while, but I'm not sure if it is who I think it is. So I peak around the corner and see that my suspicions were correct and that it really is Fred and George. They see me walk in and get a very strange look on their faces. I'm kinda freaked out by the look too.

"Harry mate." I think that's Fred but I don't know

"How are..."

"You doing?" I don't even get a chance to answer before they start talking again.

"Is this..."

"The little guy..."

"We've heard so much..."

"About from mom?" Dang I'm lost o have no idea who said what and now I'm so lost.

"Harry?" One of the twins asked.

"Oh right. Yes this is Adrian. Adrian meet Fred and George." As I say that Adrian sticks out his tongue and blows a raspberry at them.

"Gred?" I think that's George talking but I don't know.

"Yes Forge?"

"I think this one might make a fine prankster some day."

"I have to agree with you there brother. We'll have to train him seeing as were the very best." What neither of them know is that Hermione just walked in and is looking raving mad at what they've been saying.

"Right you are brother right you are."

"Fred and George Weasley if you so much as ever mention that again your heads will be mine! Do you understand." She's dead serious and scary.

"Looks like someone..." Don't they know their just digging their hole deeper and deeper

"Is protective..."

"I'll take that as a yes boys. Hello Harry, Hello Adrian." She then comes up to me and takes Adrian out of my arms mumbling about stupid pranksters and how she's going to feed Adrian.

"You guys do know you're just digging your hole deeper and deeper."

"Yes that is the plan isn't it Gred."

"Yes Forge if we keep digging it enough maybe we'll end up in China someday." They both get this look of joy and wonderment on their faces.

"O.K. that's normal." I say sarcasticly.

"We do try our best my dear man." One of them says, then they run off to the direction of the kitchen singing about going to China and little pranksters. I can already tell that today will be a long day and I've only been awake 30 minutes if that.

About 10 minutes later all of us that are here are at the kitchen table eating breakfast and talking about silly things except Hermione who is bragging to Mrs. Weasley about how Adrian called me Dad last night, and now their putting all of their attention on him and he sure looks to be enjoying it. I wonder why Hermione is bragging about Adrian so much, I think she'd be telling the world right now if she was able to. It really is just bugging me though, its not that I mind its just that I find it strange.

"Ok dears we're going to Diagon Alley today at noon so be ready to go by then or you won't go." Wow, we're going to Diagon Alley! I get to show Adrian around and maybe buy him a toy broom that he'll be able to use soon, but I can't let Hermione see me get one or she'll skin me alive.

"Harry why do you have that look on your face." Oh no I''ve been caught.

"What look I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Yes you do and you look sneaky." She looks at me with a glare, "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planing anything."

"Harry?" Dang it she knows me too well I'll never be able to get out of this.

"Ok I am planning something but it's a surprise so please don't ask anymore." I beg with a sad look on my face.

"Harry you know that look has no effect on me however I will stop asking, for now." Yes I distracted her but how long will it last.

TBC

A/N: How was it I hope it was good I've been working on it for a long time. Well any ways please REVIEW I love hearing what you think it brightens my day.

I want to that the following for reviewing thanks so much its really helped lift up my spirts since they've been down so thanks to: **ThePranksterQueens**, **LawandOrderSVUfan,** and **Tazgirl18992**, you guys rock!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. . Wish I did but hey don't we all.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 6**

"Uh Mrs. Weasley is it safe to take Adrian through the floo network with me?" I don't really think it is safe for anyone for that matter though because I always fall and I really don't want to fall on top of Adrian.

"If your that worried dear I'll take him." As she says this she walks up to the Adrian and starts making faces at him. Is there about young kids that make women absolutely nutters? Then Hermione and Tonks, who is coming with us to Diagon Alley as a body guard, also come up to Adrian and start making faces. As this happens Ron and I just look at each other and shake our heads.

"Oh Gred look it's an ittsy bittsy baby, lets terrify him by making faces at him." Those guys must have a death wish cause as they say this all the women in the room turn and glare at them, but it doesn't seem to faze them.

"What a splendid idea Forge, lets scare him like all the women folk are doing." They run up to Adrian and push the women aside and start making the most ridiculous faces I have ever seen.

Mrs. Weasley doesn't look to happy, "Boys what do you think you are doing?"

"Well mum you see…" I swear listening to these two could make even Dumbledore dizzy.

"We're just trying to show you…."

"How ridiculous you all look while…"

"You're making those faces at this little prankster."

"Fred, George! What did I tell you about trying to make Adrian a trouble maker?" They've done it now; they've set off the Hermione volcano.

"We prefer the term prankster." I think Hermione's face is getting redder and redder by the second.

"They were good men, they fought bravely." As Ron says this we both look at them with these sad looks and shaking our heads.

"We all knew they'd go like this sooner or later, it was just a matter of time." After we play up on this act for a while we notice that everyone is looking at us, rather oddly.

"What?" Ron asks.

"You two are turning into the trouble twins over there."

"I highly doubt that Hermione."

"You are though the both of you are acting absolutely ridiculous!" Wow, she looks so pretty when she's all riled up and angry. Her cute little nose gets all wrinkled up and her eyes are so intense. Dang it! There's no denying it now I got it bad for her.

"That's great isn't it Forge?" Oh great what are these two gonna do now.

"Yes it is Gred, and here we thought that the school would have no more pranksters but I think these two could take our place, what do you think Gred?" He says this while walking around us and sizing us up as if trying to see if we could do it or not.

"Hmm, I don't know this, ones kind of skinny." He said while poking me.

"Hey I'm not that skinny."

"Yes you are Harry dear but that doesn't mean that you two must tell him about it, do you hear me?"

"Yes mum." Those voices were way too innocent and sweet for those two, I know this wont be the last I'll hear about them thinking I'm too skinny.

"Enough of all this silliness we must be going or we'll be late." We all line up ready to take the floo to Diagon Alley. The order that we're going in is Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Me, then Mrs. Weasley with Adrian.

When we all get to the Leakey Cauldron without much mishap, unless you count Fred and George scaring Hermione by popping out at her when she comes out of the floo and her chasing them around while threatening them and them muttering about how for a girl who reads a lot she's pretty fast. However, when around the twins that's not really considered a mishap. When Mrs. Weasley came out though they all stopped and we got to shopping for our school supplies.

Ron and I snuck away as the girls were buying cloths for Adrian to wear. Ok we didn't sneak out they kicked us out when we tried to buy nothing but Quidditch cloths for him. That was just perfect too because we still had to go to the Quidditch store and see if they had small brooms that Adrian could ride, but we don't want the others to figure out or they'd kill us. More like Hermione would hunt us down and make us wish we'd never bee born. As we're talking to the sales person at the store about the little broom I realize how are we gonna hide a broom from the girls, so I have to buy some new wrist guards to show them so they don't get suspicious.

I'm so shocked we actually made it back to the girls with the broom and they still don't expect a thing, go us!

"Harry, Harry!" What in the world is wrong with Hermione was she abducted?

"Yes." I say hesitantly.

"You have to see all the cute cloths we got for Adrian."

"Daddy!" Poor Adrian he looks tired.

"Hey little guy you tired from all the girls making you shop?"

"Hehehehe." I'll just take those giggles as a yes then.

"Oh so I see they didn't even let you look at the Quidditch cloths how horrible that must have been…. OW!" I look around to see Hermione giving me the look. "Yes?"

"Don't encourage him to be another Quidditch drone like all the other boys."

"But why it's so much fun, isn't it Adrian?" He just yells 'Daddy!', "See he agrees with me." I say smugly.

"No he doesn't that's just the only word he knows how to say."

"That doesn't matter he'll always agree with me." I know I might be signing my death wish but I just really want to get her riled up again because I find it adorable.

"He will not, someday he'll realize that I've always been right and then we'll see who has the last laugh." There she goes her nose is starting to wrinkle.

"We all know that I'm right and you just won't admit it."

Everyone is just sitting there staring at us as we argue. The thing is I don't think that out of Hermione and I that I'm the only one who is secretly enjoying arguing, but I think that could just be my imagination making me believe that she could like me back.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever a lot of stuff has happened, but I have a laptop and its summer so I think I'll be able to update more. Oh and please review. Also thank you to: **LawandOrderSVUfan, Novemberscorpion110388, Kaydeek,Intergalactic smart-ass, quidditchfan101, kaneroork, FroBoy, kaneroork, hypa4evr, CMSchik211221, Tazgirl18992**, I can't believe so many people are reading my story yet alone reviewing you guys are so awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. . Wish I did but hey don't we all.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 7**

"Come on little man open up." I feel absolutely ridiculous sitting here trying to get Adrian to eat his dinner, while he's just staring at me like I'm a complete loon with those big blue eyes. "Just eat the food, please." I don't even have to turn around to know that the laughter coming from someone is Ron.

"Harry mate you look so funny talking to the little brat." As Ron says this, Adrian just sticks out his tongue. "Isn't that cute he can do something besides spit and poop."

"Why do you dislike Adrian so much?"

"I don't really dislike him Harry it's just that he has a tendency to keep me wake at unholy hours of the night, and he does smell a lot." Does Adrian really keep us wake that much? Ok so maybe he does.

"What can you expect though, its not like he can take care of himself."

"Things would be so much easier if he could though. I mean no more changing diapers, feeding him, staying up all night…."

"Yeah that would be nice but it's not gonna happen." I love the little guy to death but he can be a handful at times.

"You want to know something I have decided about kids?" Oh great what will it be now that their snotty, dirty, smelly, the list is really endless.

"Sure." I say with an exasperated tone.

"The reason that kids are so cute is so that we don't want to kill them when they annoy the crud out of us." That's pretty true if you think about it.

"Too true Ron too true." We just sit there for awhile grinning like idiots before I go back to trying to feed Adrian. There goes Ron laughing at me again.

"You think you can do better here." I say as I hand him the bowl and the spoon to try his luck with Adrian.

"Ok then I will." He says to me then he turns to Adrian and starts to say things like, 'The Brat wants to eat doesn't he', 'Open wide for Ron', and 'Eat the food you dang little Brat!' Unluckily for him Hermione walked in when he said that last one.

"Ronald! How dare you treat a young child that way you could traumatize him for life!" She walks up to him and smacks him on the head and then pushes him aside to feed Adrian.

"Ok little guy open wide for the Food Airlines." The she starts making sounds like a plane, and finally Adrian will eat the food!

"Hey Harry, what's a plane?" Sometimes wizards not knowing about stuff like this just frustrates me to no end I don't know why it just does.

"It's a muggle use of transportation, and it flies like a broom but it's big and made of a hard substance called metal." Thank you Hermione I am so bad at explaining stuff like that.

"Oh I guess that makes sense." I can tell he doesn't really mean that. I'm glad Hermione is so busy with Adrian otherwise we'd both know a lot more about the plane then either of us would ever care to know.

"All done." Hermione says as she beams at Adrian, "Someone was such a good little boy, weren't they?" He just giggles then yells 'Daddy'. I'll be so much happier when he starts to learn other words, because all he ever says is daddy and he says it at all hours of the night.

"Ok then here you go, here's daddy." Before I know it I have Adrian in my lap trying to steel my glasses.

"No little guy these are Daddy's he can't see without them." I have no idea why but he has the biggest fascination with my glasses, it's kind of odd if you ask me.

"He just wants to be a big boy like his daddy doesn't he? That's why he wants to wear them to be a big strong boy." I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione would be talking in a baby voice.

"I swear this kid has made you both turn nutters!"

"You mean we weren't nutters before! How could you? You just ruined my life by telling me that the one purpose in life has all been a lie." I say over dramatically and I hug Adrian closer to me and pretend to cry on him.

"Ron how could you!" Hermione yells then puts her arm around me for fake comfort. I have to try so hard not to laugh at the look on Ron's face.

"This just proves my point you've both lost it." He just gets up and walks away from us as if were really that crazy. When he walks through the door Hermione and I burst out in hysterical laughter and Ron can't help but join in too.

"But life would be way more boring if we were sane." Wow, I guess I'm in a really good mood lately. I think Adrian has done me some good.

"I take that back Harry you were never sane but why did you have to go and corrupt Hermione?" I love this silly banter we have both been doing lately.

"Boys." Hermione says in a huffy tone.

"You know you love us." But probably only ever as friends, sadly enough.

"Yeah just think without us you'd still be a rule abiding bookworm." That's probably true.

"Yes I would be Ron, and that's why I won't let you corrupt young Adrian's mind." I guess Hermione is taking lessons from Mrs. Weasley. She's become all motherly and overprotective of the little guy.

"You can't protect him from me forever, because at night he'll be in the dorm with us and I'll have free reign to corrupt him how I see fit." The Weasley boys must have a thing for digging themselves deeper and deeper into trouble.

"Excuse me! Can you repeat that?" There she goes looking all cute again. I'd stop the argument but she's just too cute like this.

"You heard me you can't be around all the time."

"I will find a way to make it so that you can't corrupt that innocent little boys mind." Ok she's still cute but now she's also so angry that it's scary.

What a sight Adrian and I must make looking back and forth between the two as they argue. At first it was kind of entertaining but now it's just boring and annoying. I can't decide whose more bored Adrian or I.

"Hey guys Adrian and I are going to bed because we're tired." I wasn't expecting a response so I was quite shocked when I got one.

"Night Harry, night Brat." Adrian just sticks his tongue out at Ron.

"Goodnight Harry, night Adrian don't let the bed bugs bite." She grabs his feet and pretends like she's going to bite him, and at that Adrian just gives a tired giggle. "Oh and Harry remember to have all your things packed because we're going back to school tomorrow."

"Don't worry I will, she you guys in the morning."

"Night." They both mumble then they get back to whatever in the world they were arguing about.

So I take Adrian up to get ready for bed. Its funny really that at first I had so much trouble doing all the things that are needed to take care of a child but now I could practically do it in my sleep. I just hope Adrian will sleep the whole night through because I just know tomorrow will be an exhausting day for the both of us.

-------------------------------

"Hurry up boys come get in the car or we'll be late." Easy for you to say Mrs. Weasley you don't have a baby to carry down the stairs plus all of the baby stuff, let alone my trunk. Believe me it's not an easy task.

"We're coming its just that it's hard carrying all this baby stuff too." I try to not sound too angry and disgusted but it's kind of hard.

"Oh dear I forgot." We hear her talking to someone then yelling up, "Don't worry boys the twins are coming up to help." And that is confirmed by the loud laughing voices coming up the stairs.

"Hey Harry, Ron Prankster Jr…" Wow that's a really dumb nickname.

"What can we big men help you…"

"Weak little boys with?"

"For one we're not weak these things are just heavy. Can you please just help us carry some of the baby stuff." Let them carry the heavy stuff after that weak comment they just made.

"Sure we can." Hey sound like there up to something and I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what it is.

So after what seems like a lifetime we finally get all the stuff out and into the borrowed Ministry car. I guess its there way of apologizing about the whole not believing me when Voldemort returned thing.

"Is everything in the car dears." Why else would we have shut the trunk and gotten in the car. I guess I'm not in a very good mood right now. I think that it might be because I'm nervous about how everyone will take to Adrian and how he will take to them.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione look at me and gives me a charming smile, "Harry, can I hold Adrian till we at least get to the station?" How could I say no to that face?

"Sure here, you go." Ginny just gives Adrian a dirty look. I have no idea what her problem with Adrian is, but whatever it is it's starting to tick me off.

"How can you stand holding him?" Se there she goes again.

"Don't be jealous Ginny just…"

"Because he likes Hermione…"

"Better than you, or is it because he's the…"

"Reason you can't spend as much time with Harry?" That sounds so stupid.

"I think you might be on to something Gred."

"I know I am Forge, its so obvious to everyone except our dear Harry because..."

"When it comes to things such as this he can be dense at times." Ok how come everything always turns around to making fun of me in some way or another.

"Boys you'll both leave your sister and Harry alone for the rest of this ride, you hear me?" How can she be so kind and sweet one minute then all don't mess with me the next? Is it a mother thing or something.

"Yes mum." I wonder how they talk at the same time, its like they practice talking in unison or something.

The rest of the ride is peaceful, ok as peaceful as a ride with both the twins in the car, but all things considered it was nice. We mostly just talked about how the teachers are going to react to having a kid around. We all agreed that Hagrid would be overjoyed and that Snape would be absolutely infuriated.

"Ok you all be safe this year. And Harry dear if you have any questions about how to take care of Adrian please don't hesitate to owl me."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley for everything." I say this and give her a hug.

"No need to thank me Harry your like one of my own." Oh great she's getting emotional and I don't handle emotional women good, so I just give her another hug tell her bye and leave her with the twins.

We didn't have any trouble finding a compartment this year because believe it or not we're actually here with time to spare. It did take a while to get all the baby stuff put up and secured so it wouldn't fall on us. After all that was done Hermione and Ron both had to leave for the prefects meeting.

"I guess its just you and me little guy."

"Daddy." I need to teach him some new words. Hey why not right now its not like I don't have the time.

"Adrian can you say owl." I say pointing at Hedwig.

"Daddy!"

"No not daddy, say it owl." Come on just please say something else.

"Ow!"

"No, not ow its owl." Please just say it.

"Owl." Thank goodness now at least he knows another word.

"Good boy, I'm so proud of my little boy." I had no idea I could ever be proud of someone just because they could say the word owl. It's amazing how a kid can change you.

"Daddy! Owl! Daddy!" Oh great maybe teaching him a different word would have been better.

"Um Harry?" I turn to the door to see Neville standing there with his stuff looking nervous.

"Yeah."

"Can I sit with you and um…"

"His name is Adrian and of course you can, you're always welcome." We really need to try and build this kids confidence.

"Thanks." I help him put his stuff up and we just sit and talk about our summers while also playing stupid games with Adrian, like peek a boo. Surprisingly Neville is really good with kids and not at all nervous or klutzy like he normally is.

"Hey Harry, do you think that Adrian could possibly be magical?" Woah, that kind of freaked me out cause I zoned out there.

"Maybe, why?" That's an odd question to ask.

"Because I'm not doing that and I'm pretty sure you're not doing it either."

"What are you talking about?" I turn to look at them to see Adrian clapping and giggling but I also see his stuffed wolf floating in the air, "How in the world?"

"See I told you. I bet he is magical." At least this will hopefully make it easier for him to be in an all magical school like he will.

"I never even thought that he could be magical." I really didn't its kind of shocking.

"How come?" That's actually a really good question.

"I guess it's because I found him in what I thought was an all muggle neighborhood, and I just didn't really care." Even if he was a muggle he'd still be my little guy.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was fairly uneventful, Malfoy didn't even come in and give us crap. The one thing that I can already tell will annoy the crap out of me this year is how all the girls just keep coming in and are getting loud and talking in baby voices and it's about enough to drive anyone insane. Adrian just seems to be eating up all the attention and is loving it.

"He has more luck with girls then I do and he's not even two." I hate to think this but that's true.

"You'd have more luck if you weren't so nervous, so all we need to do is to make you less nervous." That may be harder to do then I thought it would be.

"But how?" Neville says like its not at all possible. Now I just have to find a way to help him, I can't let one of my friends be this miserable.

"I don't know but we'll think of something, and if we can't I'm sure Hermione can help." Dang it! Why won't she get out of my head. Ok I know why she won't get out of my head but that doesn't make it any better.

"Oh I might have an idea." I don't really know if my idea will work or if its even a good one I just want to give him hope.

"What is it?" I hate hearing him so hopeless.

"Well how about we get someone to pretend to be a girl or even a real girl and you can practice what you want to say to a girl you might like." Wow, dumb idea.

"I don't know I mean I'd know it was just a practice so I wouldn't have any problems with it because it would be a fake situation."

"What could it hurt?"

"Nothing I guess. I just know that I'll mess up when I talk to a girl in person anyways though." We could make it easier for him at least I hope.

"Well then we'll do it, I'd just like to wait a while to do it and maybe get some other opinions before we do it, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure, thanks for trying to help me." I just give him a smile and he gives me one in return. We're almost to Hogwarts anyway so we decide that we need to get changed, plus I want to put Adrian into one of the little robes that the girls got him. What I'd really like to do is put him in one of the quidditch robes, but I think Hermione would be ticked off, but she can't stop me from corrupting him with quidditch for long. I personally love being a victim of corruption from quidditch.

"Hey Neville do you think he should wear a red or black robe?" Never thought I'd have to deal with asking people cloths advice. I don't want the little guy to have to suffer from my sense of style. When it's me dressing myself badly its ok but I just can't dress another badly.

"Let's put him in the red one to show our Gryffindor pride."

"Excellent idea!" Thinking about cloths just gave me an odd thought and that thought is where is he going to sit during meals because he sure can't sit on the bench. I really hope Dumbledore has thought out a lot of important things that I haven't thought of till now like where is he going to sleep, and what I'll do with him during classes?

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter for me. Any ways please review I'd really appreciate it. And thank you: sonya13, LegalAlien1, trinity17c, Soccerbaby21, hypa4evr, and WhiteTiger1992, for reviewing you have no idea how much your reviews mean, so thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. Wish I did but hey don't we all.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 8**

"Harry what things will you need to take to the great hall for Adrian?" I haven't really thought about that, thank goodness Neville did or I wouldn't have brought anything.

"Well I'm guessing his diaper bag, some toys to keep him occupied, and his sippy cup just incase. Can you think of anything else Neville?"

"I wouldn't know you're the one with a kid now so you should know." Why does everyone expect me to be a super parent or something, it annoys me to no end.

So we get all of Adrian's stuff that he'll need and head off of the train and to the carriages. Adrian seems to have sensed every ones excitement about being at Hogwarts and is hyper and squirming in my arms. It's really hard to hold on to a kid when the kid would rather be on the ground exploring.

"Harry did you give the Brat candy or something." I hear Ron yell from behind me.

"Brat!" Oh great he's learned another new word.

"Ronald Weasley! I can't believe it you haven't been around him for three minutes and you've already taught him a new word that he shouldn't know," She looks like she's ready to kill Ron right there, "I can't believe that this poor child will have to grow up with you as one of his role models!"

"I'm not that bad, plus Brats not such a bad word it could have been something worse like… Ouch! What was that for?" I know I should stop them when they get like this but it can be very entertaining.

"Don't you dare use foul language in front of him." She says pointing in our direction. Neville seems to be enjoying this just as much as me but unlike him I'm not having trouble hiding my amusement.

"I think Harry is a big enough boy to hear that language." Ron says jokingly.

"This is no joking matter! You know I was talking about Adrian." She says this and starts walking towards Ron and he lifts his hands in a form of surrender.

"Sorry for trying to not make the moment so dull." There he goes digging that hole again. That hole has got to be pretty deep by now.

"Well this is not a joking matter!" I can tell that Adrian is going to be very overprotected by Hermione already, poor boy.

As much as I hate to do this I have to or we'll be late, "Guys we can talk about this later but if we don't hurry we'll be late and I really don't want to have detention on our first night back."

"Wouldn't be the first." Neville mumbles and we all look at him in shock, "Well it wouldn't." Neville sure has changed this summer.

"Yeah we wouldn't want McGonagall's knickers in a twist."

"I don't see how my knickers are any of your concern Mr. Weasley." Ron sure is having bad luck when it comes to talking in general today.

"I uh…. I didn't… mean that." I've never seen his ears this red. They kind of look like oddly shape tomatoes.

"Then what did you mean?" He's definitely not going to be able to get out of this without ticking someone off.

"Just give up mate." I whisper to him.

"Yeah just say sorry." Neville adds. Hermione is just standing behind McGonagall with this truly evil looking smirk on her face. If I have learned some things about Hermione it's that one she's cute when she's angry and tow never and I mean never get on her bad side. She will always find a way to get you back.

"Sorry Professor." I really do feel for him right now but it's just so funny.

"Just don't let me catch you talking about my knickers again." I'm having such a hard time not laughing.

"It won't Professor."

"Well what are you all standing around here for get to the great hall, before you're all late." McGonagall says this to the big crowd of onlookers who were wondering what got McGonagall so uptight. In this group of people I see Malfoy and his goons laughing about what Ron said and I just know that they'll never let him live this down.

"I had no idea you liked older women Weasley." I hate that Malfoy smirk.

"I don't Malfoy. Shove off." I can't tell if Ron is more embarrassed or angry right now.

"Looks like your knickers are in a twist." Malfoy says in a high pitched girls voice.

"You're a prefect Malfoy so act like one, or I'll just have to report you." That's my girl! I mean my girl friend no wait that came out wrong my friend that's a girl. My mind seems to want Hermione to be mine actually I wouldn't mind that either.

"Granger." Malfoy growls out.

"Brat!" Oh crud why did Adrian have to yell that and point at Malfoy. If I wasn't so afraid about Malfoy hexing Adrian I'd find all this really funny.

"Excuse me." Malfoy stalks towards us and stares at the kid.

"Brat." Adrian says confidently. Malfoy starts to raise his wand to Adrian.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screams. Then in a deadly calm and cold voice she says, "If you touch one hair on his head, I'll make you wish that you were a muggle." Scary Hermione is not as hot as angry Hermione.

"Um." Is all Malfoy says before him and his goons run away in fear.

"That was so cool Hermione!" Ron will be talking about this forever.

"Well I guess it was slightly cool, but he shouldn't have threatened Adrian like that. Right Harry?" I'm just staring at her in shock. "Harry?"

"I think he might be in shock." Neville says.

"You know I think you might be right." Hermione says in a concerned voice.

"Hahaha." Adrian laughing finally snaps me out of it.

"What?"

"Oh never mind we need to get to the great hall." I just follow all of them into the great hall in a confused sort of way. When we get into the great hall I see a lot of people pointing at us and laughing, I bet it's because of what Ron told McGonagall.

"I'm never going to be able to live this down, am I?"

"Nope." I say in a very serious yet amused tone.

"Thanks for your support Harry, and to think I thought you were my friend." Yes we get to be goofy again.

"Were not friends anymore?"

"No Harry I'm afraid we're not." After he says this I pretend to be hysterically crying and Adrian starts to laugh like crazy. When we hear this we both look up and see that the entire hall is looking at us, some of them are just staring and the others are laughing at us.

"Now if Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are done we would like to start the sorting." McGonagall gives us the same kind of look she did earlier so we just nod, even though on the inside I'm laughing on the outside I look very calm and collected.

We all hurry and run to the table so that we don't get in even more trouble, but what makes the hall laugh even harder is that Neville trips. I can tell he's really embarrassed so I try to help him.

"Just think you can say it was all planned and you did it on purpose to add more humor to our little act." I say to be helpful. When I'm finally settled down in my seat a highchair appears right next to me with everything that I could possibly need to feed Adrian except food.

"Yeah Neville just say that it was on purpose." Hermione looks at both of us with a very proud look, but I think my eyes might be deceiving me because I swear for a moment I saw Hermione get a dreamy look in her eyes when she looked at me. Nah she couldn't have.

By the time we get Neville feeling better the sorting was done and the Headmaster was getting up to make his annual speech before the food arrived.

"Welcome back old and new. As most of you have probably seen we have a new very young member at our school and his name is Adrian Potter.

By the time we get Neville feeling better the sorting was done and the Headmaster was getting up to make his annual speech before the food arrived.

"Welcome back old and new. As most of you have probably seen we have a new very young member at our school and his name is Adrian Potter. Yes before any of you ask he is Mr. Potter's adopted son. I expect all of you to treat him with respect and to be aware that Mr. Potter has special privileges now that he has a child." He says this and gives a very serious look to the Slytherins. "Also I would like you to welcome Professor Remus Lupin back as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." All the houses get up and cheer. "And for those of you who are wondering, yes I am aware of him being a werewolf and I tell you not to worry because our own Potions Master Professor Snape has been kind enough to agree to make the Wolfsbane potion which gives him control of his mind in the wolf state."

I zone him out after this because he just says the usual about the Forbidden Forest being forbidden but I highly doubt that anyone would think that a forest with that name would be someplace that we were allowed to go. I can't believe that Remus is back this years class should be good.

"Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Huh?"

"Can I feed Adrian?" I look around to see that the food must have appeared while I was zoned out.

"Sure go ahead." She just smiles at me with that beautiful smile and goes about feeding my son. That sounds so right to me I don't know why it just does.

"Did someone spike the pumpkin juice?"

"Why do you ask that Neville."

"Because Harry looks like a mental person with that grin on his face but the only thing he's had is the juice."

"No I don't think it is spiked." Ron leans across the table and yells into my ear, "Hey mate are you ok?"

"Huh. Oh right yes I am ok." They all look at me like they really doubt that, "No really I am I just zoned out." And to prove that I really am ok I start to load my plate up with a lot of food and start to eat it. This seems to satisfy them enough so they pretty much leave me alone and continue eating and talking. I really have to try and get Hermione off my mind because it's making me look like I'm insane.

After the feast we all head up to bed wondering what the next year will bring us and if for once we will have a good year or not.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review I love hearing what all of you have to say. Thank you: **Lord Leon Towasoki, jw, runnerz, OMG OMG, salorgirl, mysticpammy, hypa4evr, jwcreator, FroBoy, thealphamale, Tazgirl18992** for reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. Wish I did but hey don't we all.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 9**

If I thought getting Adrian ready during the summer I must have been crazy. Right now I'm trying to locate all of his stuff out of my trunk. Not to mention that I still need to shower, bathe Adrian, and find all my school books. I've never been in a rush like this its not a fun thing.

"Harry do need me to help you?" I hear Neville say timidly.

"Yes please!" I practically tackle him with joy. I guess I don't do very well being rushed. I calm down enough to say, "Thanks."

"No problem." So with the help of Neville I get all of Adrian's and my stuff ready to go for the day.

As we're walking down the stairs to the Common Room I turn to Neville and say, "Neville you're the best!" And I turn to hug him and he mock backs off and looks terrifying.

"Harry how could you!" I turn to look who says that and I see that it's Ron.

"Ron this is not what it looks like!" This is going to be fun.

"Oh really because it looks as if you're betraying my trust." We're starting to attract a crowd with our antics.

"All I'm doing is thanking my good friend, Neville." I put my arm on his shoulders to prove my point. I can feel his shoulders shacking in repressed laughter.

"I still don't know if I can forgive you for this Harry." He says as shaking his head then he turn to Neville and says, "And you Neville what am I going to do with you?"

"Me!" Neville squeaks.

"Yes you, you've been plotting against me to steal Harry away from me all along haven't you." Neville seems to have caught what is going on and from the look in his eyes I can tell he's going to play along.

"Yes I have! Harry deserves so much better that the likes of you." He practically screams. It's getting really hard for me to control my laughter.

"I knew it! Now I have to challenge you to something… but what?" Ron turn to me and asks, "Harry what should I challenge him to?"

"How should I know, remember I'm supposed to be betraying our friendship." I can tell this is going to get funnier and more fun.

"Oh come on I'm at a lose, help me just this once, please." He tries to give me a sad face but he just looks like he's constipated, which causes me to go into hysterics. I'm laughing so hard that I have to hand Adrian to Ron or I would have dropped the little guy.

"Harry are you ok?" Neville asks me concerned because I'm now crying too.

"Adrian I think that your Dad has gone mental." Ron mutters under his breath.

"Dad?" Adrian says in a confused and odd tone while looking at me quite concerned.

"Don't worry little guy your Dad will only have to be sent away to St. Mungo's for a while." After Ron says this Adrian starts to cry really loud and I still can't seem to control myself enough to help.

"Ron that's not the type of thing you say to a young child." I can tell that Neville has taken a liking to Adrian and my point is proven when he takes him from Ron and tries to calm him down.

Hermione is finally here. When I see the look on her face I start to laugh even harder. She looks at Adrian crying and looks angry at Neville for doing something and Neville looks absolutely terrified.

"Neville Longbottom! What have you done to Adrian?" She yells, and I start to laugh even louder because Neville looks like he's about ready to wet his pants. Then she walks up to him and snatches Adrian out of his arms and starts to calm him down.

"I uh didn't do anything." Uh oh he sounds to uncertain of himself, not good.

"Oh really then how come I came down here to find Adrian crying, and you're the one holding him, so excuse me if it look as if you're the one who upset him." Wow she's so pretty yet it's kind of funny, I don't know why but it is though I guess its just the kind of mood I'm in. "And Harry this is not at all funny so stop laughing!" I try to stop I really do, I just can't though.

"I… I didn't do any thing." Neville mumbles.

"Then who did?" Hermione asks in her don't mess with me tone. I know Neville won't tell on Ron because he's just too good of a friend.

"Hermione leave Neville alone he didn't do any thing I did but I didn't mean for what I said to upset him and I'm sorry." Wow. I'm surprised that he actually told her it was him I guess in some ways we are growing up.

"Well Ron I'm glad you told me it was you and I'll let it slide this time." Then she looks over at Neville embarrassedly, "Neville I'm really sorry for acting the way I did, I hope you can forgive me." I can tell that was hard for her to say.

"Its ok Hermione I know you only did it because you care about Adrian and someone has to, with the way that Harry and Ron always get themselves into trouble." Good it made Hermione laugh. Hey wait a minute.

"We don't get in trouble that much." I don't think we do, plus it finds us.

"I agree with Harry on this one, one."

"Boys." Hermione says and walks out the door to go to breakfast.

"Hermione wait for us." Ron, Neville, and I have to run as fast as we can to catch up with her. Man, that girl can run fast when she has a purpose. By the time we get to the Great Hall Hermione is already sitting down and feeding Adrian.

"How did you get here so fast Hermione?" I manage to get out in between trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know I guess I walk fast." What a great answer, not. But I'm to out of breath from running around and laughing so hard earlier to even call her on it.

We all just sit there talking to each other when Professor McGonagall drops off our schedules for the day and its so funny because right when she walked by Ron's face got bright red and all of us except Hermione start to make fun of him for liking older women knickers. After we calm down I notice that I have a letter from the Headmaster.

_Dear Harry,_

_I Hope your first night went well my boy. I hope you found_

_everything that you needed to take care of little Adrian. I _

_was hoping that you could come up to my office after you're_

_done eating to discuss what will be done about Adrian during_

_classes and the password is Bertie Botts Beans. Just to let _

_you know you're excused from you're first class to come talk to me. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

"Isn't that awesome Harry?" I hear Ron ask me.

"What?"

"Were you even listening to me mate?"

"Nope sorry Ron I was just reading this letter from Professor Dumbledore, I have to meet him in his office after I'm done eating."

"Well I was saying that it's nice that we have charms first instead of potions for once." Oh no this stinks. I bang my head down on the table as hard as possible.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asks me truly concerned.

"The one time I get to skip the first class on the first day and its not Potions. Why does life seem to hate me so?" I can't believe that this is happening to me. Why me?

"Tough luck mate." I can tell Ron finds this all very amusing.

"It's not that funny Ron." He just chuckles at this.

"Yes Harry it is." We start arguing back and forth whether its funny or not.

"Will you two stop it your causing yet another scene. You two are sure doing that a lot lately." Dear Hermione always the hot voice of reason. Dang it why does my mind keep betraying me like this?

"You know you love us Hermione." I say very cheekily.

"Yeah I guess I do even though its against my better judgment." I love it when she smiles like that it makes the whole room seem brighter. I give up trying to fight my mind when it comes to Hermione because I know that I'll lose.

"Hey!" We both yell at the same time. I guess we yelled that a little too loud because the entire Great Hall looks at us as if we've finally lost it. I can also hear the Slytherins snickering behind us.

"Ok Hermione can you hand me Adrian?" She looks at me in wonder but she does it any ways. "Thanks." I say as I stand up.

"Where are you going Harry?"

"Well Hermione I am going to Dumbledore's office like he asked me in the letter."

"Oh ok. Don't worry I'll take notes for you in Charms." I can hear Ron mumbling about how 'That's the least of his worries'.

We finally get to the Gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office and I say the password, "Bertie Botts Beans." Adrian laughs and claps his hands as he's going up the stairs because everything is bright and shinny. I lift my hand up to knock when the door is open by Dumbledore.

"Come in my boy." He says with his kind smile and twinkling eyes. Having him being so kind to me remind me of how badly I acted in his office at the end of last year and I suddenly have the biggest urge to apologize.

"Um Headmaster?"

"Yes." He says.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior at the end of last year. It was childish and I'm ashamed that I couldn't control myself better."

"Thank you, but I have to say that it is I who should be apologizing I should have been honest with you from the start, and believe me when I say that I won't make that mistake again." We both look at each other with big smiles on our faces because we both know that things are ok between us at last.

"I thank you of that too Headmaster."

"No need my boy, but lets get to what I called you here for. I asked you to come here to tell you that all of your Professors have deemed it ok for Adrian to be with you in your classes. However, if he causes too much of a distraction for you or the other students, then we will have to find other arrangements for that class, but I don't think that will be a problem." How can this man always talk in such a happy tone all the time? It would be pure torture to me if I had to do that.

"Thank you so much for being so understanding about Adrian. I just felt a connection to him and I just couldn't leave him."

"No problem. I think I can understand where you're coming from." He looks at me with caring eyes, and I wonder if that's why he's done everything he has for me, because he felt the way towards me the way I do to Adrian. We talk a little while longer about fun stuff but the he tells me I need to get to my next class, which just so happens to be Potions, oh joy.

Before I go he calls out, "Harry."

"Yes Headmaster?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on making Quidditch captain." He says with a knowing look.

"Did I really?" I ask truly amazed.

"Yes you did my boy and good job." As I walk out of his office I'm kind of in a happy stupor. I can't believe it. Wait I need to make some plays and hold auditions. This is going to be so much fun and hard but I know I'll love it. I'm so happy that I don't even realize that I'm walking towards Potions till I make it towards the door.

A/N: I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, and thanks again for reading. Thank you to: **xomusic4lifexo, mysticpammy, thealphamale, Lord Leon Towasoki, runnerz, funky-monkey-93, witowsmp, hermionewiz27, hypa4evr, melodicmoonstar89 and happinessisHarryPotter **for reviewing you guys don't know how much it means to me that you'll take the time to review. So thanks for reviewing and you guys have also given me really good ideas so thanks for that.

**Thealphamale: ** Thanks so much for the idea to make Harry be Quidditch Captain. Truth be told I didn't even think about that and I really appreciate that you reminded me about it. Personally I agree with you that Harry should have been prefect but I'll just leave that to Ron for now because Harry will be busy with Quidditch and other things. Any way thank you for reviewing and telling me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. Wish I did but hey don't we all.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 10**

Nothing could have squashed my good mood as fast as going to potions. I really hope that Professor Snape won't start to pick on Adrian. I can stand him picking on me but him picking on Adrian would be a whole other story. I would like to see what Hermione would do to Snape if he was really awful to Adrian, now that would be something I'd pay to see. I guess I can't put going to Potions off any longer than I have, I'll just have to suck it up and do it that sounds a lot easier than it really is.

"I see that Mr. Potter has finally decided to grace us with his appearance." Great, I can tell that this class will be so much fun, not.

I'm so surprised that he didn't take any points off or yell at me that I just kind of stand there and stare at him blankly.

"Mr. Potter sit down now!" Part of me wants to sit down right there in the middle of the tables but I don't feel like having detention the first night. So I just go and sit in the seat that Hermione saved for me.

Professor Snape finally finishes telling us how to make the potion. It felt like he was prattling on and on about the potion forever. Hermione and I are partners to make the potion.

"Harry how about you go and get the ingredients and prepare them, and then I can put them in after your done with them, it should be faster that way." I love it when she uses that pretty little head of hers to come up with wonderful plans.

"Ok my good lady, I'll get right to it." I say with a cheeky smile. I can hear her laughter even as I'm getting the ingredients out of the supply cabinet.

"So Potter is that little thing a product of yours and the Mudbloods secret affair, or did you knock up some random muggle filth." These are the times that I really wish that this wasn't a school, so that I could beat the crud out of his face. I know Hermione would tell me to leave it and that he's not worth it so I walk away from the still smirking Malfoy.

Malfoy grabs my arm and says, "Don't walk away from me Potter!"

"Sod off Malfoy." I mumble as I walk away from that little ferret. That guy makes me so mad!

"Harry what's the matter?" She looks so concerned, I feel bad for making her feel like that.

"Dad?" Ok how could I not feel guilty when I have Adrian's big blue eyes staring at me, with his adorable curly blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes while he pouts. I still can't believe how fast he found his way into my heart.

"Don't worry it's just Malfoy being a bloody prat."

"Harry you really shouldn't talk like that at all let alone in front of Adrian." How is it that when Hermione uses that tone of voice, I feel horrible.

"Sorry Hermione." Wait, why am I apologizing? Oh yeah its because that I like my best friend more than just a best friend.

"Its ok, now get started on preparing those ingredients."

"Yes ma'am." I say while giving her a mock salute.

She just shakes her head and starts talking to Adrian in that voice that all girls use around little kids.

"Momma!" Adrian yells while reaching out for Hermione. Oh no what if Hermione thinks that he's calling her that because I told him that I liked her? What if she hates me because she doesn't want to pretend to me his mom? What if…

"Aw. How cute the little filthy thing thinks that the Mudblood's his mom." Ok now I really want to hurt Malfoy.

"Malfoy! How dare you say those cruel things about an innocent child." Hermione screeches. She is so not adorable when she's this kind of mad now she's just plain scary.

"Ms. Granger. Sit down and stop yelling at Mr. Malfoy he has done nothing wrong." Hermione looks so ticked off that I think she's about ready to tell a teacher off for the very first time but instead she just sits down and mumbles, 'Snape is such a big headed fool.'

"What was that Ms. Granger?" Snape asks as he raises an eyebrow as if to challenge her to say what she just said word for word.

"I said that I was sorry for disrupting the class, Professor." I can practically feel the steam coming out of her ears, and not to mention see it too.

We're the first group done with our potion so we just have to sit there and wait for everybody else to finish theirs. So to pass the time we try to teach Adrian some new words.

"Potter, Granger I see that you're both trying to teach that thing new words good luck with that." I swear this guy goes way out of his way just to pick on us. I wonder what the reason is. I mean there are a lot of other Muggleborns at the school and he never seems to pick on them, at least not as much as he does us.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" I finally get the nerve to say.

"I'm not the one who has a problem Potter, I don't hag around Mudbloods." He says cockily.

"Brat!" I look up to see that Adrian had picked up some frog hearts and thrown them right at Malfoy's face. I really wish that I had a camera right now.

"I'm going to kill that little monster!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

"Mr. Malfoy what is going on here." Oh great now I can just picture Professor Snape dissecting Adrian for one of his potions.

"That little monster threw this in my face." He says as he shoves the frog hearts in the Professor's face.

"Like how you're about ready to shove it in my face?" Snape said as if to say, 'You'll so be dead unless you get that out f my face right now' except he'd say it with a lot more anger and smirking as well.

"But Professor what are you going to do about it." He whines in the most annoying voice that I think I've ever heard.

"I know many of you think I'm heartless but he's just a little baby so I can't punish him because he didn't know better," We all look at each other shocked beyond belief and wondering if he was sick. "However, I can take 50 points from Gryffindor for not watching your child as you could have, Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry Professor it won't happen again." He kind of gained some respect from me when he didn't scream at Adrian, but he's still a greasy git.

"Potter you and that little monster will get yours when the Dark Lord comes for you, you mark my word on it." He hisses at me in a low whisper as he stalks to the back of the class. How could I have practically forgotten all about my role in the upcoming war? I need to start studying new spells and curses so I actually have a chance of surviving the final battle.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She seems to be asking me that question a lot lately.

"I just remembered that Voldemort is still out there and that I'll probably have to face him soon, and I don't think that I'm anywhere near ready to fight him again." I say as we're walking out of potions.

"Don't worry Harry I'll help you everyday and every night if I have to. I want you to be ready for when you have to face him and I'll do anything to help you. I promise I'll help you to the best of my abilities." Wow, I think I'm starting to like her even more, which I didn't think was even possible. I don't love her I just like her but I think if given the chance that I very could love her.

"Thanks Hermione. I think that I'll take you up on that offer soon."

"No problem. I'm always here." What she does after she says this almost gives me a heart attack. She just kissed me lightly on the lips. I can't believe she did that. Does she like me or was she just caught up in the moment.

"Um Hermione?" I ask her. I look over and see that she's looking down at her feet blushing really bad. She looks so cute while blushing.

"Yeah?" She says meekly.

"Why did you just kiss me?" I hear her mumble something but I couldn't quite make out what she said, "What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"I said that I kind of like you." Wow her face got even redder and her she looks at her shoes more intently.

I take a step towards her and lift her head up to mine. Then I lean towards her and brush my lips against hers. Then I smile a sweet smile at her then I say, "I like you too Hermione." She just smiles at me and takes my hand in hers, while we walk down the corridor to our next class. At that moment I felt so great holding Adrian in my arms and holing Hermione's hand in the other. For this moment I could forget about Voldemort and all my other problems.

A/N: I hope you liked it, please review. Thank you: **Lord Leon Towasoki, mysticpammy, runnerz, witowsmp, Lady Miscellaneous, NotebookLover, thealphamale, hells true gift, cuwiny, FroBoy, Tazgirl18992, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, and Soccerbaby21** for review I really appreciate it.

**Thealphamale: **Thanks for another great idea, I'm glad that you share what you think about this story with me. Thanks for reviewing more than once too, it means a lot so thanks.

**Runnerz: **Thank you for brining it to my attention that it needed to speed up and don't worry it will go a lot faster than it has been. Thanks so much for telling me that though I'm glad someone brought it to my attention. Oh and thanks for reviewing more than once too.

**Soccerbaby21:** Wow, I'm flattered. I don't think anyone has ever told me that I'm an amazing writer. I was so shocked to hear it because I think I'm a fairly good writer but not an amazing one. Thank you so much for the complement though, your type of reviews are what makes writing this worth it so thank you so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. Wish I did but hey don't we all.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 11**

It's been about a month since we started school and I've never been happier for it to be the weekend. Nothing really bad has happened it's just that the teachers have taken it upon themselves to load us with as much work as they possibly could. The worst is now that Hermione knows I like her as much as she does me, she expects me to do my class work right when I get it and if I don't do that she gives me the cold shoulder, and that's my least favorite shoulder. I also have to deal with Adrian and how all the girls go crazy when they see him and they practically attack us, it's a very scary thing. Probably the worst to handle meeting Adrian was Hagrid, who he met two weeks ago, he was worse than any of the girls were.

_Flashback_

_We're walking towards Hagrid's hut to talk to him before Care of Magical Creatures class starts. I'm not too sure I want to take Adrian to his hut because he always has some dangerous creature around and I really don't want Adrian to be some creatures lunch._

"_Ello Harry, Hermione, Ron, and who is this little guy?" Hagrid says as he walks up to us with that big grin on his face even though we can't see most of his grin because his beard is hiding it._

"_Hello Hagrid." All of us except Adrian say in unison._

"_Well Hagrid this is Adrian, Harry's new son." Hermione says with a hint of pride in her voice._

"_Ello little guy, aren't you the cutest little guy ever. Ok you don't beat your dad when he was your age he was the cutest little thing staring up in my eyes looking so scared, he was so cute." Hagrid is starting to cry and he's freaking me out just a little and now he's just mumbling about how cute I was when he first met me. "Oh Harry!" Hagrid is suddenly picking me up and hugging me really tightly. _

"_Hagrid… can't breath!" I manage to gasp out while he's trying to kill me by hugging me._

"_Sorry Harry. Seeing this little guy has just made me miss never being able to see you when you were little and so alone." He starts bawling again, so Hermione passes Adrian to me and tries to comfort Hagrid by offering to make him tea. _

"_Hermione's mental how can she think that tea will make everything better?" Ron mutters and I have to say that I kind of agree with him on that._

"_Mommy no mental!" Adrian yells. He's been learning words faster and better as time goes by so now we have to be more careful what we say around him. Also no matter how hard we try to get him to call Hermione by her name and not Mommy, we just can't get him to do that._

"_Harry how did you have this kid? You better not have gotten some muggle girl pregnant you're still to young to do that." As he's saying that he starts to shake me and he's crying at the same time. I'm glad that the moment he reached for me that I handed Adrian to Ron really fast._

"_No Hagrid he didn't get a muggle girl pregnant." Hermione huffs out in an angry tone, "He found Adrian all alone and like the good person that he is he took him in and he stared to love him like how a parent loves their child." Thank you so much for sticking up for me Hermione._

"_Oh that's the Harry I know." Hagrid looks as if he wants to hug me again but he seems to be able to hold himself back, thank goodness. Hagrid then walks over to Ron and takes Adrian from him. I'm kind of nervous about him holding him but he's good with small animals so I think that he'll be ok. "How are you Adrian?"_

"_Good." Adrian whispers in a quiet shy voice. He talks a lot around us its just new people that he's not too sure about._

"_Aren't you the cutest little guy." Adrian just gives a shy smile towards him and reaches out to me._

"_Daddy up." So Hagrid passes him to me with a big grin. "Daddy love you." He says as he snuggles into me arms. I don't care how many times that he says that I could never get tired of hearing that, those words seem to make everything all worth it._

"_Oh how adorable." Hagrid then says that he has to go get ready for class and all that I can think is that I'm glad that I never have to introduce Adrian to Hagrid again._

_End Flashback_

Let's just say that I truly hope that no one will ever react like that when they meet Adrian again. I was terrified for my self and that Adrian would never want to meet anyone new. Don't get me wrong Hagrid is a great guy it's just that he can get a bit eccentric at times. I know I'm probably complaining too much it's just I'm sick and tired of being around girls that 'oh' and 'aw' everything that Adrian does, and I know that Hermione and Ron feel the same way.

So right now Ron and I are sitting in our dorm room with Neville trying to find out a way to make him less shy when it comes to girls and we're also trying to find out who he likes but he just won't tell us. I wouldn't say that we were prying we just need to know who it is so that we have a better idea on what we're up against.

"Come on Nev tell us who it is." Ron begged. Ron is horrible at begging too so it didn't really have an effect at all.

"I can't tell you." Neville says as he seems to be trying to will himself to disappear.

"Neville you want us to help you, right?" Ron is besides me nodding his head as if he agrees with what I'm saying, which is kind of weird since I haven't said anything that he would have an opinion about. And in that moment when we both look at each other we both get evil smiles on our faces, and I know we're both thinking the same thing, 'Let's help loosen him up so he might tell us'.

"Yeah I do need your guys help but I really don't want to tell you, unless I have too." He says very nervously. I wonder who he likes. It better not be Hermione because if it is then that's just to bad because she's mine.

"I see he must like a Slytherin then don't you think so Ron?" I look towards him with an evil smile which he returns.

"Oh yeah I agree with you mate." Ron takes a pause then he says, "Don't think we haven't seen the way that you look at Pansy Parkinson." Ew, that's gross who would liker her besides Malfoy.

"I've noticed too Neville, you don't have to deny it anymore. She may not be my kind of girl but if that's what you like then I'll support you 110 percent." As I say this Neville starts to look frustrated and I know that if we keep this up then he'll tell us who he likes soon. I just hope that he doesn't think we're taking this too far.

"Yeah Nev we'll support you all the way even if that way is down the aisle to marry a Slytherin." Go Ron! That was a good one, I wish I would have thought of that. Now I'm sad because I missed out on a really good opportunity.

"Marry! Marry! Marry!" I love how Adrian is now copying what we all say because it really comes in handy when we're trying to be funny, it adds a little something.

"That's right Adrian Neville's going to marry that girl." I say in my 'Hey I'm talking to a little kid' tone of voice.

"See Nev even the little twerp agrees that you like her." I guess I'll have to let Ron calling Adrian a twerp go but I just can't wait till he says that in front of Hermione. Ever since Adrian started to call her Mommy she's gotten even more protective. I didn't think that she could get more protective but I was seriously mistaken.

"Guys I don't like Pansy." Neville says while he's getting all flustered.

"Yeah right Nev we know your secret you don't have to hide it any more, right Harry?" How sweet he needs me for back up. Dang it! I think having a kid has made me go soft.

"Nope no reason to hide." I say in the happiest voice that I can.

"Fine I'll tell you who I like! But you have to promise you won't tell anybody." Yes we got him! He'll finally tell us who he likes.

"We promise." We say in almost perfect unison.

"Ok then I'll tell you." Dang that boy is so nervous that he's practically shacking.

"Neville you can stop putting it off, nothing will happen." I say to try to sooth him but I seriously doubt that it will work.

"I highly doubt that one of you won't be angry." Ok now I'm just dieing of curiosity.

"What you don't like Hermione do you? Cause if you do then…" I can't even finish that sentence because even the thought of him liking Hermione and me trying to help him get her to like him is just horrible and unthinkable.

"No, no I don't like Hermione…" He says something right after that but he's mumbling to bad for me to hear it. Plus I'm just relived that he doesn't like Hermione.

"What was that Nev?" Ron say seriously confused.

"I said that I like Ginny." Neville says only just above a whisper.

"Excuse me. Did you just say that you like my baby sister?" Ron is really talking in such a deadly tone that I can't tell if he's serious or just playing around. I hope Ron won't be too angry with Neville.

"Um yeah I just said that I like your sister." Neville says in a more confident and determined voice than I think I've ever heard.

"Oh ok then." Ron sounds like he doesn't even care anymore. Ok this is odd, how could he sound so angry one moment and then the next second so ok with Neville liking his younger sister, who he's so protective over.

"So you're ok with me liking your sister?" I can't blame Neville for sounding so confused because at this moment I'm just as confused as he is.

"Yeah I am Nev." We all just stare at Neville in absolute shock, "Actually I'm glad that it's you who likes my sister right now because I can trust you to treat my sister good. Now if it was Harry that would be another story." Ron gives me an odd smile as he says this.

"Hey I'm not a bad guy! I'm an outstanding gentleman." I say in an arrogant like voice.

"Sure and my Uncle's a monkey." Ron says in a very sarcastic voice.

"Really? Did he get a hand on one of the twins joke candies? Those twins just love turning people into animals." For some reason this sets us off so bad that we all start laughing like crazy, and Adrian the weird little guy that he is decides that he wants to laugh too so he joins us. Adrian laughing with us for no reason sets us off more.

"Hello boys. What in the world is going on here?" Hermione says as she walks into the room. She probably was coming to make sure that we hadn't corrupted Adrian in any new ways. Speaking of corrupting I still need to find time to take Adrian on that miniature broom I bought him. We need to find a lot of ways to get him interested in quidditch.

"Well we're just having so guy time, so you have nothing t worry about." Ron's the only one of us who could say that because the rest of use are still laughing too hard to talk.

"Oh I can leave then if you want me too." Hermione says in a lonely dejected like voice. Right when she's about to leave I look at the guys with a pleading look, hoping that they'll let her stay because I can't stand to see her so sad.

"Hermione." Neville yells. "You can stay. We were done talking about what we were talking about any way." I can't believe how much Neville has changed over this last summer. He may still be shy and passive at times but I think that'll change soon.

"Are you guys sure because I can leave it's really no big deal." She's pulling a girl thing again. That means she's saying that it won't bother her if we make her leave but what she really means is that it will bother her.

"Yeah it's fine." Ron mumbles not too convincing.

'"Yeah it's fine." Hermione smiles that beautiful smile at me and comes and sits next to me on my bed.

"Mommy up!" Adrian yells with the cutest smile on his face while pulling on Hermione's skirt. Adrian is the only thing that can get Hermione to loosen up when she's in her homework must be done stage.

"Hey little guy." Sometimes when Hermione looks at Adrian she gets this odd far off look in her eye and she has that look in her eye right now.

"Hello." Adrian says as he gives Hermione a very big hug.

"Aw, you're such a cutie." Oh no please don't tell me Hermione's going to turn into one of those girls.

"So Hermione do you know how next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend?" I can't believe how hard this really is. I had no idea that this would practically be harder than telling her that I liked her but it is.

"Yes." Hermione says with a hopeful look on her face and a kind smile.

"Well I was kind of wondering if you'd go with me." I say shyly. Why does this girl have to make me act like a shy little first year?

Adrian starts begging Hermione to let him down because now he's figured out the wonderful joys of walking. I don't think that I like him walking because now I can't take my eyes off of him for two seconds or he'll get into trouble somehow. Just the other day when I was talking to the guys in the dorm and I took my eyes off of him, I turned around to find him with my wand waving it around and shooting sparks out of it. I don't even want to think what would have happened if he started to poke something with my wand, he could have hurt himself or someone else and I really don't want that to happen.

"Of course I'll go with you Harry." I love that smile, it seems to light up her entire face. I don't know what to say to that so I just smile back at her.

I can hear the guys behind me making fun of us. Ok it's more like Ron making kissing noises and Neville laughing hysterically. I just turn around and glare at them, which starts another one of our mock arguments.

"Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then…" For some reason that really gets to me and I start blushing.

"Look Ron Harry's blushing like a blushing bride." Neville says evilly. Dang that guy really did change over the summer.

"I guess we know who the boss in the relationship is." Ron is also smiling evilly then he turns to me and says, "And we know that it's not Harry."

"Hey you guys that's mean." I say trying to sound betrayed and sad but that only seems to help them get into it all the more.

"Looks like we hit a nerve there wouldn't you say so Neville?" Ron seems to be having a little too much fun with this.

"I would say so." Neville says while having a very thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh ha ha guys. You can stop you know." I say hoping that will help make them stop even though I highly doubt that it will.

"We know." They both say in happy tones.

"So does that mean you'll stop?" I ask hopefully.

"Nope we won't stop. What are you going to do have Hermione make us stop?" Ron's really having fun with this one.

"Yeah I just might because we all know she'd beat you." I say cockily.

"Oh yeah." Ron says in a mock threatening voice. Neville has just decided to sit back and watch us make fools of ourselves I think.

"Yeah." I say in the same voice that Ron just used.

"No way Hermione would beat me." I'm starting to have fun with this too now.

"Of course she would beat you." I look at him in a challenging way, "Ouch. Hermione what was that for?"

"You shouldn't act so childish all the time it might rub off on to Adrian and we don't want that to happen." As she says that last part she gets up and picks Adrian up, "Harry is it ok if I take Adrian to my dorm with me? I really want to spend more time with him but I need to finish my homework."

"Sure Hermione." I say knowing that this is for the best because now we can try to fond a way to help Neville with his Ginny problem.

As they walk out of the room we all say, "Bye Adrian. Bye Hermione." When we say that Adrian looks over Hermione's shoulder and he smiles and waves.

"Bye, bye Daddy." He is such a cute little guy, I don't think I could refuse that cute little face much of any thing.

After I know their both gone I turn to the guys and say, "Ok guys so how are we going to get Neville to be able to talk to Ginny?"

"Well we know that Ginny is a nice, sweet girl unless provoked. So we need to not provoke her." Ok that makes a whole lot of sense, in weird way but still it makes sense to me.

"Oh and we need to catch her in a good mod because when she's not happy she has a tendency to be kind of scary." That seems to have kind of sounded like what Ron said but in a weird different way.

"That's great and all guys but how do I get the courage to talk to her." Neville says suddenly sounding like the shy Neville that we used to know.

"Well Ron here could pretend to be Ginny and you can practice what you want to say to her." I think that's a brilliant idea but that could be because it was my idea to begin with.

"I'm not pretending to be my sister." Wow Ron sure sounds determined not to do this.

"Why not?" I ask wanting to hear this.

"Because it would just be weird and why can't you do it?" That's a good question. I better think of a good reason and quick.

"You look more like Ginny." Ron gives me a look so I decide to elaborate on that, "You have red hair and so does she." Ok that's a really lame reason but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"That's mental but I'll do it if you promise that you'll never make a dumb excuse like that again." Ron says while shaking his head.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try." Oh man it's really hard to not laugh right now.

"That's good enough for me." Both of us just look at each other with really big grins on our faces.

"Its ok Ron you don't have to pretend to be Ginny, I don't think that me any way." I really don't like seeing Neville looking so dejected and down, it makes me feel bad.

"Then what can we help you with Nev?" Ron asks confused.

"I don't really know if any one can help me." Why does he have to sound like that it really gets to me.

"Don't talk like that Neville." I say trying to instill some hope in him.

"Why not. It's not like Ginny would ever want to go out with me I'm just a shy loser." I can't believe that Neville thinks that way about himself, it's just not right.

Ron get up stalks over to Neville grabs him by the shoulders and looks in his face, "Neville don't ever say that again! You're a great guy, you're nice, sweet, caring, and you'd treat a girl the way they need so I don't want to hear any more of this you're a loser thing, got it?"

"Ok." Neville whispers while looking down.

"No that's not good enough Neville, you have to mean it." Whoa I've never seen Ron act like this before, to tell the truth it's kind of scaring me.

"I'm not a loser." Neville says with more conviction than he had before.

"That's a start, but if you ever want a girl to like you, you need to like yourself before that will happen." Too right you are Ron.

"That may take a while." Neville looks like he knows that will never happen.

"Then we'll help it happen. Any time you say something negative about yourself I'll smack your head lightly." I think it's a great idea or not but still at least I came up with an idea.

"I'll hit you too Nev, so you better not say anything bad about yourself." Ron's really getting into this, it's actually kind of weird.

"You guys can't be around me all the time." Neville seems to think that he's found a way out of this but he's wrong.

"Don't worry we'll in list the help of the other guys in the dorm but we won't tell them that you like Ginny though." I have to admit I'm just Mr. Idea guy today even though not all of them are good ones.

"Good idea Harry."

"Thank you Ron." We just all sit there smiling at each other for a minute, I bet if anyone walked in at that moment then they'd think that there was something wrong with us. "Also I think that when you do get the nerve to ask Ginny out that you should give you some kind of plant or flower that has a special meaning because that is the thing that you seem to know best."

"Wow Harry today you have a lot of ideas." Ron says in a way that makes it seem like I never have ideas.

"It's not that strange." I say in a put out kind of way.

"Ron lets lay off of Harry for a while he's only trying to help." Wow, there Neville goes surprising me again.

"At least I know I have one friend." When I say this I put my arm around Neville's shoulders.

"Funny Harry really funny." Ron says sarcastically.

"I know." I say in an annoyingly happy voice.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Nev?" I wonder what Neville's going to ask Ron.

"Who do you like?" That's a really good question I'm dieing to know the answer to.

"Um well… I don't want to tell you guys so let it for right now." Ron's ears are as red as a tomato. I wish that when I blushed that my ears went red and not my entire face.

"Ok but you will tell us who you like sooner or later, right?" I ask hoping that the answer will be sooner rather than later.

"Yeah I will." He's still blushing it's so cool, because for once I'm not the one who's doing it.

For the rest of the afternoon we just stayed up in our dorm goofing off and acting like idiots. Everybody needs to act stupid some times; it's a really good stress reliever.

Now all we have to do is get Hermione to act stupid with us and then it would all be good, but I really don't think that's going to happen anytime soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It's the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and I'm going on my first date with Hermione and boy am I nervous. Not to mention that Adrian is really fussy from being woken up early on a Saturday and is trying to squirm out of my arms because he thinks he's big enough to walk all the way there on his own.

"Adrian, will you please stop moving around." I plead with him.

"No." He says and turns away from me. That seems to be his favorite word right now.

"Please." I beg in a desperate tone.

"No!" He screams. People are starting to stare and I really don't want to draw attention to ourselves.

"Adrian Potter you stop moving this instant." I say in a very serious voice.

"Fine." He huffs out in his small little angry voice. These are the times I just don't like. I know there will be a lot of times in my life when Adrian just won't listen to me but no matter how often he doesn't listen to me I still think that it will always bother me.

Hermione walks up to us and say, "How are my two favorite boys?"

"We're good except the fact that Adrian's being fussy." I say giving him a look.

"Is that so Adrian?" Hermione asks in a sympathetic voice.

"Yes." He says meekly.

"Now that's no way to act. Are you mad at your dad?" I can tell she's trying to find out what's wrong with him.

"No, tired." I can't stay mad at him when he uses that voice and looks all sad with those cute little eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry that you had to wake up early just so you could come with us, will you forgive us?" Adrian just nods to her and gives a week smile, which he returns. She's so good with Adrian, I'm glad I picked a girl who is so great with kids because I don't think I could ever even date someone who didn't like kids any more.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you too, I'm just nervous. Can you ever forgive me little guy?" I ask him while giving him a hopeful smile.

"Yeah sorry dad." He reaches for me to take a hold of him so I do. Then he puts his arms around my neck and hugs me. Aw, he's so adorable. I look over to see Hermione smiling at us with an odd look on her face. I give her a questioning look but all she does is shake her head at me and smile.

"Lets get going to Hogsmeade boys, we don't want to be late." That's just like Hermione to worry about the time.

"Ok lets go." I start skipping over to the carriages because it makes Adrian laugh and its just fun.

We get to Hogsmeade without any trouble. I was amazed that we didn't even get confronted by Malfoy because ever since Adrian threw those frog guts at him he's been trying to make our lives even more miserable than he ever did before. On the ride there we mostly just talked about useless stuff and listened to Adrian prattle on and on about things that didn't even make sense. Thank goodness he's awake now because I don't think I could have taken much more of the tired and fussy Adrian.

"So Hermione where to first?" I asked her because we've kind of been standing here just talking for a while and I just really want to start moving around.

"Well I want to go to the pet shop, the bookstore, and to Honeydukes." I can handle that.

"That's good because I wanted to go to those places too." She turns to me and gives me a look that says I doubt it, so I turn to her and say, "Ok so I want to go to Honeydukes but I don't mind going to those other places.

"Oh Harry." He just shakes her head and starts off in the direction of the bookstore.

"What did I do now?" She just keeps on walking. "Hermione?" I start to whine.

"You did nothing now lets just go to the bookstore and while I'm looking for my books you and Adrian can find some more children's books." Hermione says in a distracted like tone.

"Sounds good to me."

"Books! Books! Books!" Adrian starts to chant over and over again. Oh no Hermione has corrupted him into being a little book fiend.

"At least one other person I know appreciates books even if that person is under two years old." And with that Hermione walks determinedly over to the section of books that she 's looking for.

So while Hermione is searching frantically for the books that she wants, Adrian and I are look at all the kids books trying to find ones that he'd like. Its funny because I remember reading books in school about witches and magical lands but here they seem to be about muggles. It's weird to think that to the wizarding world I grew up in a strange and unrealistic world, kind of how I thought the same about their world. We finally decide on the books that we want to buy for Adrian so we go to buy the books and as we're buying the books Hermione comes up behind us with the books that she wants to buy too.

After we all get our books we decide to go to the pet shop because Hermione needs to get some more treats for her cat, and I have to admit that it wouldn't hurt me to get some more treats for Hedwig either. When we walk into the store I'm absolutely amazed, I've never seen that many different kinds of animals ever.

"Kitty!" Adrian yells in an excited noise pointing at a cage with a bunch of tiny kittens in it.

"So Adrian to want to see the kittens." I ask him in a joking manner.

"Yes." He says happily while trying to find a way to get out of my arms so that he can go look at the kittens. I let him down because I think that he should be ok in here as long as I keep a close eye on him. Adrian walks right up to the cage and stares at the cats in wonder. He turn to me and points to the cats and asks, "Babies?"

"Yes they are baby cats." When I say that he just looks at the cats all the more fascinated and this one little all black kitten walks up to him and leans against the wires right in front of him. So Adrian sticks his small fingers into the cage and pets the kitten softly.

"Daddy. I want, please." He says turning those big blue eyes on me in the cutest puppy dog look I think I've ever seen. How in the world could I say no to that face when it looks like that.

"Ok you can have it." I say with a smile.

Adrian walks up to me and hugs my leg. He looks up at me and says, "Thank yous."

"Come on buddy we have to go buy the kitty and its stuff before you can come back for it." I look at him and shake my head because he looks back at the cat sadly like he'll never see it again.

I let Adrian pick out a collar, food and water bowls, a cage and a bed for his new cat. I've never seen him this happy, it's actually really cute.

"Hello?" I call out as I get up to the cash registers.

"Yes." This old looking woman says as she walk out of the back room with a giant snake around her neck.

"Well we would like to buy all of this plus that all black kitten in that cage up there." I say pointing to the cage that the cat is in.

"Ok just to let you know those kittens are only two months old." The old lady says in a very far off voice.

"That's fine we would still like to get it." I say confidently as I look down at Adrian who is holding my hand with the happiest look on his face.

"If you're sure." Wow, this lady sure is strange.

"We're sure." I say trying to sound as serious as I can. The lady just nods her head and goes to get the cat that we wanted.

"Is this the one." She asks. That seems to be a very odd question seeing how it was the only black cat in there, so I just nod my head.

"Ok here you go, one female two month old kitten for you." She smiles and hands me the kitten and the bag that has everything else that we got in it.

"Thank you." I say trying to not sound too annoyed with her.

"No problem dears just come back another time." I just look back and smile at her.

We find Hermione waiting at the door for us with her bag of cat treats. She then sees me holding a cat and shakes her head.

"You know you're going to spoil that kid." She tells me in a scolding voice.

"Yeah know but all kids need to be spoiled some times." I say in an all wise tone of voice.

"So Adrian what are you going to name your new kitty?" Hermione asks him. I bet he's going to name it something weird like owl or something.

"Baby." He says in a serious voice.

"You're going to name your new cat Baby?" I ask him in a confused voice. Why would he name the thing baby?

"Yeah." He says softly as he starts to pet his new cat. Hermione helps him put on the cats new blue collar. Adrian loves that cat more than anything I think and he hasn't had it more than about ten minutes but then again that's how kids are.

"Hermione you have to help me with this cat I know nothing about cats." I say in a desperate voice and trying the puppy dog look that Adrian gave me earlier but I don't think that mine was any more near affective as his was.

"Fine I'll help you but training a kitten won't be all fun and games." She says giving me a look that says that I'm doomed.

"Thank you." I say as I leap towards her and hug her really hard. Then I give her a really quick peck on the lips. I have to say I don't think I'll ever get used to doing stuff like that, though it's a nice thing and I really like doing it. I just get so nervous about kissing her.

The rest of the day went great we probably looked like quite a group too. I had my arm around Hermione's shoulder and she had a sleeping Adrian in his arms who looks adorable holding his new kitten. We went to Honeydukes and got a lot of candy. I love Bertie Botts Beans so I bought a lot of them. Plus I bought some really cool gummy bears that do tricks before you eat them, I thought Adrian would like to watch them. Also we went to the Three Broomsticks to get butterbeers, and all the ladies were talking about how Adrian looked so cute. I'm starting to consider never leaving my dorm room so that I don't have to deal with these kinds of women, but I know I could never do that but it would be nice sometimes.

A/N: Wow that was long for me. Oh if any of you have any idea who I should make Ron like them please let me know, thanks. Thank you for reading and please review. Thank you to those who reviewed who are: **thealphamale, hells true gift, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, mysticpammy, Britt, Soccerbaby21, runnerz, FroBoy, TwistedAsTheDickens, witowsmp, WhiteTiger1992, luvinsnape, mione713, and NotebookLover.**

**xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx**: yeah I do think that Hermione and Harry are really good for each other. And thank you for review .

**Thealphamale**: Thank you so much for the offer of letting me run ideas by you its always nice to have someone's opinions besides my own. Oh and don't worry I wouldn't let Draco steal Adrian or Hermione away from Harry that would just be wrong. Thank you so much for reviewing I like hearing about what you have to say about my writing so thanks.

**Witowsmp**: I agree with you about the pranks on Malfoy now I just need to think of some but thanks for the idea.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. Wish I did but hey don't we all.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 12**

It's been a month since the Hogsmeade trip and boy do I regret buying Adrian that kitten. It doesn't want to do anything I tell it; actually I think it loves not doing what I want it to. Just the other day Baby ripped up one of my only good scarves and I was so mad that I was chasing it around yelling, 'Baby come back' and all the guys thought that this was absolutely hilarious but I don't. Don't get me wrong I like the thing it's just that every once in a while it will just stare at me and it really kind of creeps me out.

"Daddy, Baby?" Adrian is always asking where his Baby is if he can't find her, it's really cute. All the girls think it's adorable, no one thinks it's as cute as Hermione though.

"I don't know little guy, maybe she's out playing with some friends." I wonder do cats who hang out with other cats call those cats' friends.

"Ok." I get a big grin that lights up his entire face. As Adrian gets older his blonde hair just seems to be getting messier and messier. Unlike mine that just looks messy his looks like it's deliberately that way. I sometimes I wish that I'd have his hair, but then again I don't think I'd look good with blonde hair.

"Hey Harry. Hey brat." Ron mumbles tiredly as he stumbles down the stairs.

"Morning Ron." I always find it very amusing how Ron can be so tired when he sleeps in so much.

"Brat!" Adrian yells when Ron comes in.

"I know you are a brat, you don't have to tell me." I can tell that Ron really does care about Adrian even though all he does is complain about him. Sometimes when he thinks I'm not looking I can see him making funny goofy faces at Adrian.

"Ok you two stop arguing right now." I say in a mock angry voice.

"Yes dad." Ron says also kidding.

"Don't make me turn this car around Ronald Weasley!"

"What car?" He looks around generally confused. "I really have no idea what you're talking about I don't see a car." I just start laughing at him like he's crazy and Adrian joins in just because he thinks laughing is fun. "Harry come on let me in on the joke."

"What in the world is going on down here?" Apparently she came down without any of us noticing her.

"Ron…car…hahahaha." I manage to stutter out in-between my laughing attack.

"What?" She asks with the most confused look on her face.

"Harry told me that he was going to pull this car over but there's no car and I don't know how he'd be able to pull it either." Ron has the funniest look on his face. After Hermione hears this she also starts to burst out into laughter. "Not you too."

When Hermione finally calms herself enough to explain what it really means Ron was just making himself more and more confused it was actually really funny. He looked like he'd been hit in the head with a book. I think that this little incident this morning has just made my week.

"Harry?" I look up to see that Hermione is trying to catch my attention and boy has she caught it. She looks o good today with her hair pulled up into a ponytail with a few of the beautifully curly pieces hanging down in front of her eyes. I think I'm the luckiest man alive to be able to say that this beautiful creature is my girlfriend.

"Yes." Wow I just said that really dreamily. I sounded like a fool, oh well at least Hermione is here.

"We need to get to breakfast so we're not late for our classes." Hermione says in scolding kind of way.

"Oh right breakfast." We all get up and head out of the common room to the Great Hall. Hermione carries Adrian the whole way, which is getting harder and harder because he now thinks he's old enough to walk all on his own, so he tires to get down and squirms a lot.

--------------------------------------

"Harry please pass the salad." Neville asks me as he sits down with us for lunch.

"Oh hey Nev, here you go." I say as I pass him the salad he wanted.

"Thanks, so how's the little guy?" Neville has gotten really close to Adrian.

"He's good." I look over to Adrian and see that he's decided that his egg salad belonged all over his face and not his plate. Hermione is there scolding him about how he should be as good little boy and eat his food and not play with it.

"You love her don't you?" I look up to see Neville with a knowing look on his face.

"What?" I ask in a stutter.

"You love her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say while trying to avoid his eyes. Do I love her? That's the thing I don't know, I think I might but how does one truly know if their in love. Sure she's all I ever think about and I think she's the most beautiful person alive, and I could see myself with her till I'm old, if I eve make it that long, but I don't know if that's what love is. The worst thing would be if I love her and she doesn't love me, I don't think my heart could take that.

"Harry I can see the way you look at her, and that's a look filled with love." When did Neville get so observant?

"I know." I manage to whisper.

"If you love her tell her. I know this isn't something you want to hear but we are in a war and if you don't tell her what you feel she may never know." Neville's right I should tell her.

"Thanks Nev I think I might tell her how I feel."

"Good." Neville says with a big smile, and I can't help but smile back.

"Speaking of love we need to help you get ready for asking your dream girl out on a date." When I say this Neville gets kind of pale and his eyes get really wide.

"What?" He says sounding absolutely petrified.

"It's ok Neville you're not going to talk to her yet, your just going to get ready for talking to her." I say trying to calm him down.

"Ok." He says shakily. I decide to let it drop so that he doesn't get too freaked out too soon. All I know is that this girl would be a fool to turn down a great guy like Neville.

We get through lunch with a lot of jokes and laughter. Then I look at Hermione and I realize that Neville was right and that I have no time to waste and that I should just tell Hermione I love her, right now.

"Hey Ron can you watch Adrian, I want to talk to Hermione." I know that I must be pale and shaky just by the look that Ron gave me as I asked him this.

I turn towards Hermione and ask, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Harry." She gives me the prettiest smile and I just know that I have to tell her this and I just got a big burst of confidence from that one amazing smile.

I walk with Hermione outside the Great Hall because I really don't want everyone to hear when I tell her I love her for the first time.

"Hermione this is really hard for me to say." Oh gosh this is going to sound so cliché, I know it will. She just looks at me in an encouraging way. "Well I just wanted to tell you that… I love you." Oh my gosh what if she hates me for this?

"Harry do you mean it?" She asks, I just nod my head while staring at the ground. That was the scariest thing I've ever done. "Oh Harry." She says as she pulls my face up away from staring at the ground and all I see is a giant smile on her face before she pulls me into a big kiss.

"I love you too Harry." She says as she pulls out of the kiss and lays her forehead on mine. Right now I feel as if I'm the happiest man alive and that I could walk on air.

TBC…

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been insanely busy. I'm not going to go through the details but if you've stuck out the long wait for this and its horrible I'm sorry. Well anyways thanks for reading and please review. I'll also try to update sooner and answer any question if you have any.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. Wish I did but hey don't we all.

**Harry Potter and the Year of the Baby**

**Chapter 13**

Ever since I have told Hermione how I feel about her, I have been the happiest man alive! She's just so perfect and she cares so much about Adrian and that just makes her that much better. I never thought my life could be this good for so long. The problem is that I feel as if this will all change soon. I know I shouldn't feel this way, it's just that I'm so used to life changing and changing fast that I keep expecting it to go bad somehow. I'm worried that somehow Voldemort will find a way to get to me by using either Hermione or Adrian against me. I couldn't handle that though, they are my life.

"Hey mate you ok?" I turn to see Ron standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking." I say still kind of out of it from all my deep thinking.

"Well don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." I can tell that Ron is trying to cheer me up and get me out of my mood.

"At least I can think." I challenge back jokingly.

"Yeah all you can think about is Hermione." He gets this goofy grin on his face and keeps on talking, "Oh Hermione the love of my life, don't leave me without you my heart would break and die. Oh how I love you Hermione." He says all of this in a very high annoying voice.

"I do not sound like that Ron!"

"You do too, you're a girly man." Wow Ron sounds really funny saying all that in a masculine voice, ok so it sounds stupid coming out of his mouth.

"Ha you sound like Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe you should go around protecting Malfoy…" Before I could finish my sentence Ron grabs a pillow off of the couch and chucks it at my head.

"Take that Potter." Ron is doing some kind of odd victory dance and, boy does it look stupid.

"Now you do sound like Malfoy." As I say this I grab a pillow and throw it back at his head. I can tell this will probably end up being a full out pillow fight, it will be awesome.

"Take that back Potter!" Ron yells in a threatening manner.

"Never!" I yell right back at him. Before I can even think properly Ron jumps at me and starts beating me with the pillow. As he's doing this, feathers are coming out of the pillow and going everywhere, it looks really cool, kind of like giant snow flakes, but its better than the snow because its not cold and damp. I grab two pillows and start beating him on both sides of the head at the same time. The look on his face is absolutely hilarious.

Our loud battle cries and laughter catch a lot of peoples attention and before we know it our pillow fight has become an all out war between the house of Gryffindor. Every man was for himself in this game, you had no allies. This is the biggest pillow fight I have ever seen, or even heard of. While we are doing this Colin Creevey is off to the side taking pictures of it all, and hopefully we'll all be able to get a few of them to remember this joyous battle.

"Take that giant man!" I yell while hitting Ron as hard as I can with a pillow.

"Oh look that girly man is trying to play with the big guys. You better leave before you get hurt, little Potterina." Ok now Ron has gone too far. I can hear all the guys around me sighing and saying Potterina in high girly voices. I'm so going to get Ron back for this.

We continue pounding on each other with the pillows till we're all too tired to even move. I think that right there had to be one of the biggest pillow fights in history. I look around the Common Room and realize one thing, and that one thing is, 'We're so dead'.

"Um… Guys?" They all to turn to look at me in that I'm tired leave me alone kind of way.

"What Harry?" At least Neville has the decency to answer me.

"Did you guys maybe notice that the whole Common Room is covered in feathers, so bad that is almost looks like its been snowing in here?"

"Oh no McGonagall is going to kill us." Ron sounds really freaked out about this, well I don't blame the guy.

"McGonagall isn't the one I'm worried about. Hermione is the one who's going to kill us." As I was saying this the guys were giving me a really funny look, almost as if there was some one standing right behind me. So, I slowly turn around and right there behind me is Hermione holding little Adrian.

"What am I going to be killing you for now Harry?" Dang, there she goes looking all cute when she's angry. I could just stare into her beautiful brown eyes filled with such passion and fire all day. I like it how her nose crinkles up when she's like this it's so cute.

"Mmmhmm." I mumble incoherently.

"That doesn't answer my question." I can hear the guys snickering quietly. "Wait a minute, how did the Common Room get like this?" Ok now that angry look isn't cute, now it's scary.

"Umm well you see we sort of had a pillow fight." Oh no here its coming I'm going to get lectured.

Oddly enough Hermione just took one long look around the room and started laugh hysterically, and Adrian decided that he wanted to get in on the fun and also started laughing. We have to wait awhile to find out what is so funny because Hermione needed to gain her composure.

"You all realize you have feathers sticking up in your hair right?" I lift my hand up and touch the top of my head and feel a ton of feathers in it. "Harry it looks like a bird made a nest of your hair." She and half the room start laughing again after she says this.

"Oh ha ha very funny." I glare at them but apparently the sight of a man with feathers in his hair, made my glare just seem absolutely hilarious to everyone else.

"Daddy funny." Adrian looks up at me with a huge grin and point at my head. He is actually starting to get a twinkle in his eye like Dumbledore. I think if he spends much more time with Dumbledore he will start to have a weird obsession with those lemon drops. I'm surprised that Dumbledore's face isn't permanently stuck in a puckered look from all of those dang candies. Maybe he's lived so long because he keeps giving his body a shock from all the sour candy and the sourness of it all keeps his body up and going. I can also see them keeping him all happy. That explains why his eyes are always twinkling; he's on a permanent sugar high. It would make sense.

"Daddy?" I feel something small hitting my head lightly.

"Yes my little man." I say turning to him with a grin on my face.

"I bored." He says all put out about it. We all look at each other and grin. I take Adrian from Hermione and lightly throw him onto a big pile of feathers, and we all play in the feathers until McGonagall comes in yells at us for being so loud and making such a big mess, but I notice as she's leaving that she has a small smile on her lips.

TBC…

A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's just so much has happened. I had started this chapter a few months ago but the day after I started it we had to put my dog Maddie down, she was my dog, and after that I wasn't much in a creative mood. Not too mention AP tests and final were coming up and I had to study for those. Ok I'll stop complaining, but like I said I'm sorry for not updating. Please review even though I don't deserve that many for not updating sooner. I'll also try to make the next chapter longer, I just kinda wanted something fun. And hopefully I can get Harry tring to teach Adrian to ride the broom next chapter, oh and the plot should thicken in the next chapter, so don't worry this story is going somewhere

Thanks to these people for reviewing, a good review always lightens up my day: **Novemberscorpion110388, Fire Dolphin, kezzy014, NoteBookLove, crystal Denham, Angelus's daughter, i love harry potter and hsm, mysticpammy, Marikili68, hypa4evr, NoteBookLove, funky-monkey-93, Hotkat144, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, witowsmp, xomusic4lifexo, FroBoy, thealphamale, APRIL26,and The Gryffindor Drummer. **

**Thealphamale**: thanks for reviewing whenever I put out a new chapter, its nice knowing that someone likes my story and it means a lot to know that you take time out of your day to tell me what you think, so thanks.

A/N: thanks to all of you who take the time to review it really means a lot.


End file.
